


¿Qué esperas de mí?

by ComoElColorDeLaTinta, OrangePortal24



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Esto es muy confuso, F/M, Gracias por leer, Los personajes no me pertenecen, M/M, Mpreg?, Multi, Other, Paperhat - Freeform, Personajes Originales - Freeform, es mi primer trabajo de Villanos, inspirada en trabajos de Tumblr, relación Hombre x Hombre si no te gusta no leer, soy un asco con las etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComoElColorDeLaTinta/pseuds/ComoElColorDeLaTinta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Black Hat es el más grande villano de todos los tiempos ha vivido demasiado para saber que los sentimientos son la peor arma pero aun estando tanto tiempo en la tierra sigue sin comprender muy bien eso ; pronto será padre y no tiene idea de cómo tratar a un “hijo parasito” sin mencionar que su científico está muriendo . Aun no entiende muchas cosas humanas pero como entender lo que está pasando?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me base en un comic que encontré hace poco en Tumblr es mpreg?, la verdad ni conocía la serie pero me llamo muchísimo la atención, les recomiendo que lo vean dejare los links por aquí enserio tienen primero que ver el comic para entender, soy un asco haciendo una reseña de esto pero enserio véanlo, léanlo y disfruten.  
> https://purr-no-graphic.tumblr.com/post/174563641004/oh-boi-there-he-is-oh-my-god-its-doctor-sexy-so
> 
> Muchas gracias a: purr-no-graphic por dejar que escribir esto sobre su arte: 3 y a g-verlyn-moton por inspirarme a escribir

El día estaba transcurriendo como de costumbre, había un montón de trabajo y los folders amarillos sobre el escritorio estaban formando grandes pilares; solicitudes nuevas de villanos llegaban cada día incluso la noche anterior llego una de urgencia para Sedusa Rori, una villana dedicada a seducir hombres y robar bancos, poca cosa realmente pensó Black Hat tal vez podría cortarle la cabeza y ocuparla en el dispositivo medusa.  
Había pasado días revisando cada solicitud y escogiendo las más tentadoras y dejando al final las más aburridas e insignificantes . Ahora que Flug estaba en condiciones “especiales” el científico no podía realizar muchos trabajos, sin mencionar que cada vez estaba más ausente de su laboratorio, haciendo perder millones de pesos en experimentos e inventos que se entregarían tarde a sus clientes.  
Es verdad que Black Hat es un demonio sin tanta necesidad de descansar, pero incluso el comienza a caer en la molesta rutina; eso es trabajo de Flug no dé el...  
Tomo el primer folder con la solicitud más fácil de todas, era un rayo paralizante, eso tomaría menos tiempo en construir y Flug podría regresar a la cama si quisiera. El maldito enclenque está haciendo el trabajo más difícil sin sus experimentos y proyectos al corriente.  
Es verdad que los sentimientos no van con el pero no puede evitar relajar su ceño cuando piensa en Flug…cuando piensa en la cosa que lleva en su interior y la forma en que ha estado deteriorando su salud. Es verdad que los humanos son muy frágiles; cada vez que piensa en ellos tiene un cierto “¿sentimiento?” posiblemente sea algo como el odio y el enojo.  
Caminar es una cosa fácil para los mortales, él podría simplemente deslizarse en una sombra y estar en un parpadeo en el laboratorio con Flug, pero decide recorrer el pasillo hasta el laboratorio, hay algunos rasguños en la pared, posiblemente demencia estuvo jugando o molestando a 5.0.5. “Otro desperdicio de tiempo” pensó Black Hat.  
Entro sin tocar la puerta del laboratorio, estaba demasiado concentrado como para molestarse en ser educado.  
-Flug, la señorita Mort va a necesitar otro de tus- no pudo concluir su oración, una pequeña risa se escuchó al fondo del laboratorio, definitivamente esa era la voz de Flug.  
-¡¿Verdad que es increíble?! Yo solito he estado encargándome- hablo el científico, la emoción en su voz era clara, era como la primera vez que el villano observo como su científico hacia una disección con un ex héroe el éxtasis en su voz cada vez que describía el procedimiento sonaba justo como ahora .Camino solo un poco adentrándose al laboratorio solo para ver una escena que le aria hervir la sangre.  
-Eso me imagine, pero lo has hecho bien .Esta sana gracias a ti- Slug el viejo compañero y ahora amigo de Flug estaba hay con él.  
-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ CON LA MALDITA LISEADA?!- grito tan fuerte que hizo saltar a ambos científicos, amenazo con sus enormes colmillos caminando a paso veloz a Flug.  
-¿Eh? ¡Je-jefecito!- trato de disimular su miedo, pero ya estaba temblando  
-No soy una lisiada te pasas de pendejo – menciono Slug en su defensa  
-¿TANTO ASI QUIERES MORIR SLUT?-  
-Mi nombre es Slug. No están difícil – acomodo el estetoscopio colocándolo a un lado de una mesa de exploración.  
-¡¿SLUT, ES ENSERIO FLUG?!- dejo que sus garras comenzaran a formarse  
-Es Slug-  
-Je-jefecito el solo vino para ayudarme con el bebé es todo – dijo tratando de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo; Black se percató de esto, así que retrajo sus garras y trato de controlarse aunque no bajo el tono de su voz.  
-¿Es es todo? ¿Y te parece poco? ¡Si White llega a saberlo!-  
-¡No lo sabrá! P-por favor señor no puedo hacerlo yo solo…- bajo su mirada un poco decepcionado  
-¡Pues debiste pensarlo antes! ¿Cómo piensa ayudarte? ¡¿Le ves cara de partera?!-  
Una pequeña tos llamo la atención de ambos, era claro que Slug se aclaraba la garganta antes de hablar el sujeto, se hace notar – Mi Lord Black Hat, parece que ignora con quien está tratando- retiro los guantes de piel negros con los que cubría sus manos –Mire bien. Me he adaptado con la tecnología más avanzada y precisa, con fines médicos. Si existe alguien capacitado para una cirugía como esta ese soy yo – levanto ambas manos dejando ver el metal grueso y teñido de negro. –Aceptare el trabajo por mera curiosidad científica, su secreto está a salvo – coloco de nuevos sus guantes ayudando a bajar de la mesa a su paciente.  
Era claro que Black Hat estaba furioso se escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes y sus huesos crujir cada vez que apretaba los puños – ¡Mi hija en manos de este payaso!- podía sentir la necesidad de colocar sus manos entre el débil cuello de Slug.  
-pero ya lo escucho jefecito nuestra nena estará bien- se acercó a su jefe mostrando una sonrisa sincera  
-¡PONTE LA MALDITA BOLSA! – regaño - ¡Tienes trabajo y más te vale no tomar otro descanso como este o la próxima vez no correrán con tan buena suerte!- arrojo el folder al escritorio cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él; no lo pensó dos veces antes de transformarse en una sombra y aparecer en su oficina nuevamente.  
-¡¿Qué se cree esa mierda viéndolo así?!- si es verdad que nadie más que él podía ver el rostro de Flug y ahora la patética escusa de científico que tiene se deja ver a si como si por otro mortal. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando por la cabeza de Flug? ¡¿Ayuda?! El no necesita ayuda, si es necesario el atravesaría la piel del científico con sus garras y arrancaría a esa escoria de su vientre.  
Pero un momento….él es un humano…así que terminaría por desangrarse en menos de 2 minutos y posiblemente “esa cosa” sobreviviría...ah no el no piensa cuidar del parasito. Se dejó caer en su silla escuchando el crujir de la piel de su gabardina contra la del sillón. Es verdad que Flug necesita ayuda…ni el mismo sabe que fue lo que ocurrió para que su esperma se apegara al vientre de un humano. Tal vez nunca lo había notado porque después de tener sexo con otros humanos, terminaba por devorar sus almas y ocupar sus cuerpos como composta para sus plantas carnívoras. Suspiro pesadamente, colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y juntando sus manos…continuas con el trabajo.  
Después de que se relajó un poco pensó en cómo había reaccionado enfrente de Flug, el chico temblaba y tartamudeaba como de costumbre, era claro el miedo en sus ojos incluso el recuerda el ultimo maltrato físico que le hizo a su científico, desde que se enteraron que estaba preñado dejo a un lado los castigos físicos y solo los transformo en palabras. Alguien toco la puerta de su oficina haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.  
-¡Largo de aquí!- grito tan fuerte que el candelabro tembló haciendo sonar las pequeñas cuentas de cristal.  
-Gracias por la entrada- aun a pesar de la advertencia Slug entro y camino directo hacia el escritorio, ya portaba su chaqueta negra y sus lentes ocultaban los ojos humanos que habían sido remplazados por máquina.  
-¡DIJE LARGO!- se transformó en algo inhumano dejando ver sus colmillos y garras tomando formas inimaginables.  
-Necesito hablar contigo- Slug no se movió ni un centímetro sin embargo frunció el ceño más que de costumbre –Y no me iré hasta que me escuches- amenazo  
El villano regreso a su forma “normal” ignorándolo y dándole la espalda, es un día lleno de trabajo, podría encargarle a los Hat-Bots que se hagan cargo de el –Vete de aquí o llamare a mis secuaces-  
-No me iré necesito decirte algo sobre Flug-  
-Slut estoy siendo cordial contigo, vete ahora a la mierda o podría romper en mil partes eso que tú tienes por huesos – amenazo con una sonrisa llena de colmillos afilados  
-Te estas olvidando que no soy como el patético cobarde científico que tienes –  
-Hijo de puta le estas tentando mucho a tu suerte- Black saco sus garras afiladas  
-Necesito tu ayuda, Flug necesitara más sueros y los que tiene ahora ya no les son útiles –  
-no es mi problema él tiene lo necesario –  
-El necesita un suero distinto he estado investigando y haciendo algunos análisis con las muestras de sangre y biopsia- toco su sien con los dedos – pero parece que el feto paracito necesita algo similar a tu sangre; el cuerpo de Flug está identificando al feto como algo anormal y está tratando de actuar en forma defensiva, eso quiere decir que trata de sacarlo o matarlo y flug lo sabe-  
-¿Eso tiene que importarme?-  
-Flug se inyecto un contra restante, sus defensas bajaron para no hacerle daño al paracito y técnicamente lo está alimentando con sus propia sangre….por eso es tan débil y cansado –  
-No es mi problema el decidió continuar con esto y es SU experimento, nadie le está obligando a hacerlo- no había sorpresa en su voz, solo era eso una voz rasposa retumbando en el cuarto.  
-Si Flug continúa así morirá –  
-Conseguiré a alguien más para continuar –  
-no lo entiendes ¿verdad?-  
-No necesito que un intento de humano venga a decirme esto, yo sé que es lo que crece en su interior y se lo que está causando , el decidió hacer esto, ahora que enfrente las consecuencias de sus acciones –  
-Flug no lo hace solo por ser un experimento y lo sabes, él está enamorado de ti –  
-¿Amor? Algo tan vago y sin importancia – se burló, aunque en sus adentros algo se retorció y eso lo sorprendió  
-Flug tiene cinco meses, si sigue alimentándolo de esta manera estará demasiado débil para poder dar a Luz y la cirugía sería muy riesgosa- acomodo sus lentes – si no es que muere antes de cumplir los ocho meses-  
El silencio invadió la habitación, era clara la tensión que se mostraba por parte de ambos. Es verdad que puede suplantar a su científico pero…  
-¿Que necesitas?–  
-Necesito tu sangre para hacer un suero nuevo-  
-Flug tiene muestras toma esas –  
-Necesito que sean frescas-  
¿Qué es lo que está haciendo realmente? Él es el villano más temido del planeta y la galaxia y ahora se está dejando picar por un científico que por cierto es su enemigo, por trabajar para un héroe.  
-¿Enserio no te interesa como lleguen a estar?- menciono Slug guardando en un maletín la jeringa con sangre.  
-Eso no te importa, ya tienes lo que necesitas vete-  
-Flug no hace las cosas porque si, él lo está haciendo con motivos personales-  
-¡DIJE LARGO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- amenazo, estaba tan furioso para seguir soportando a este imbécil científico, lo acorralo contra la pared.- Si no desapareces ahora Doctor te matare y juro que ocupare tu piel para recubrir mi sillón – sonrió dejando escurrir un poco de esa baba verde viscosa sobre el hombro del científico.  
-No te olvides que puedo igualar tus ataques – saco de entre su chaqueta una pistola y apunto al pecho del villano – No te olvides de que yo no soy Flug, yo no cree un rayo anti gravitacional, esto es un arma de plasma y puede hacerte un enorme agujero – amenazo  
-Quisiera ver que tan efectiva es, ¿Cómo podrías matar a alguien sin corazón ni alma?- sonrió, afilo sus garras he hizo un hueco en la pared dejando salir chillidos y gritos de almas en pena; Slug no podía, era terrorífico, es verdad que había visto cosas horribles en toda su vida pero escucharlas es diferente, trato de guardar la compostura aun que tomo esta vez en cuenta la advertencia.  
-Hare el suero pronto y lo traeré para el – tomo sus cosas y se fue  
Había pasado solo una semana y no había rastro de Slug, tal vez el villano lo asusto tanto que jamás regrese, aunque él sabe que lo hará tarde o temprano. El morbo del científico es más grande que su miedo y si tenía la oportunidad de poner las manos en Flug lo haría.  
~Oh hola guapo, mi querido Black Hat~ demencia estaba columpiándose de candelabro en candelabro, haciendo una pirueta y cayendo de frente al villano  
-Ahora no Demencia fuera de aquí- camino haciéndola a un lado  
~Solo traía un mensaje de la escoria~ refiriéndose a 5.0.5 ~Dijo que el nerd se había desmayado esta tarde así que no estará más tiempo hoy en el laboratorio~ piso un araña y se la comió  
~Iré a decorar ese horrible lugar ~ sonrió escapando pero fue detenida por el villano  
-No iras al laboratorio –  
~Pero es un lugar aburrido~ se quejó la chica~ are solo un poco de “ciencia”~  
-No, nada de nada y no lo diré dos veces Demencia así que ¡largo!- la chica lagarto escapo en cuanto vio a su jefe enojado.  
Lo sentimientos son algo muy vago para él, pero no puede dejar de preocuparse por el científico quien está sufriendo con cada día que pasa ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? ¿Amor? , él no puede decirlo abiertamente eso daría un golpe bajo en el orgullo del villano pero sin duda alguna algo siente por Flug…es verdad que no puede ser herido pero le duele y es verdad que no puede morir pero siente que puede dejar de respirar en cualquier minuto. Si Flug muere y esa cosa también… ¿Qué pasaría con él? Sin pensarlo llego a la recamara del Científico.  
-¿Flug?- entro viendo al científico recostado, tenía un peor semblante que el anterior, ahora su frente estaba adornado por perlas de sudor y podía ver las marcas moradas y verdosas en sus manos por los sueros, sujetaba una libreta haciendo algunos apuntes pero no dejaba de hacer muecas de dolor.  
-¡Jefecito! , n-no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí, solo tome un descanso pero ya regresare al laboratorio – trato de ponerse de pie haciendo a un lado los planos y escrituras que estaban sobre su cama, pero tan pronto como se puso de pie perdió el equilibrio. Black lo sostuvo para que no callera y lo recostó nuevamente.  
-Necesitas descansar – eso dolía…ver a Flug así... él siempre fue débil pero ahora es diferente -¿Cómo te encuentras?- trato de ser sutil eligiendo cada palabra con cuidado.  
-Estaré bien – sonrió poniendo una mano sobre su vientre hinchado – ha estado muy inquieta últimamente, duele un poco- dejo su mano reposar en donde sentía el movimiento cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio –Como ahora-  
-¿Puedo?- saco uno de sus guantes y dejo que su mano desnuda tocara el vientre redondo se sentó a un costado de Flug ; la primera vez que la sintió patear fue cuando Flug tenía solo 4 meses y él no sabía muy bien acerca de los bebes humanos , el científico ha explicado paso por paso , al principio fue aterrador ¿Cómo estas cosas crecen dentro de los humanos sin matarte o hacer que estallen ? pero está aprendiendo , Flug hace anotaciones todos los días para que el este al corriente sobre su estado de salud .  
-¡Mhm!- Flug se quejó un poco al sentir de nuevo otra patada –Creo que está muy feliz de que este usted aquí- recargo su espalda contra el cojín.  
Black pudo sentir ese aleteo contra la palma de su mano, comenzó a dar pequeños movimientos circulares arriba y abajo – Puedo sentirla – continuo a si un rato, donde el colocaba la mano ella pateaba y se movía, Flug estaba más tranquilo al parecer eran menos dolorosos. Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse su gabardina, quito su saco y lo coloco en una silla; Flug lo miro confundido pero el villano hizo un gesto para que Flug dejara que él se recostara a un lado.  
Como si fuera algo común entre ellos el paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Flug y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejo que la cabeza de Flug reposara en su pecho mientras el continuaba tocando su vientre.  
-¿Mejor?- recargo su barbilla contra la cabeza del científico  
-S-si jefecito...gracias - sonrió; el aroma del chico era algo que a Black le gustaba respirar, era una mescla entre hierro y su shapoo de costumbre –Quiero que sea como usted- dejo escapar un suspiro –así ella sería más fuerte y podría escabullirse entre la oscuridad como usted lo hace, ¡tendría ojos verdes como los míos y el cabello tan grueso, podría tener el color de piel suyo o el mío!- cubrió su boca dejando escapar una risita.  
-Yo prefiero que sea humana – menciono Black.  
La horas pasaron rápidamente y antes de que el científico terminara de hablar sobre sus planes, se quedó dormido; el villano jugueteo un rato con su cabello, escuchando su respiración y viendo el subir y bajar de su pecho, tomo entre sus manos las manos de chico acariciando los hematomas que se había formado hay. Es verdad que él quiere que su hija sea humana, seria débil pero dejaría de causarle este daño al chico. Dejo que el científico se acomodara en la cama antes de que el tomara el cojín y lo acomodara en su espalda , podría quedarse un rato y mirar a Flug dormir ; antes de que ellos dos se hicieran amantes él tenía la costumbre de mirarlo dormir por las noches , la principal razón fue porque mientras dormía el trataría de robar su alma y posiblemente terminaría devorándolo , pero en cambio solo se quedaba noches enteras despierto para observarlo , el escuchar sus suspiros y ver el cabello enmarañado que cubría sus rostro, el leve palpitar de sus corazón que retumbaba con más fuerza que un tambor tan constante ..... De vez en cuando el pasaría los dedos por las cicatrices de su rostro y saborearía los labios del científico. ¿Qué pasaría esta vez? ¿Moriría? Sin él se quedaría solo en la mansión… él ya había estado solo.

…………………………………………………….  
Flug y Slug  
Flug se quedó observando la puerta que se había cerrado con tanta furia que habían salido volando las hojas sobre su escritorio, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza  
-¡Flug!- fue detenido por Slug cuando sus rodillas fallaron y perdió el equilibrio -¿Estas bien?- pregunto el científico asustado  
-Estoy bien...no es nada – aun en su voz resonaba el miedo que le tenía a su jefe, aunque era más la debilidad que sentía.  
-No deberías dejar que te grite así, ¿No entiendes que no puedes tener emociones fuertes?- lo sentó en su silla a un costado de su escritorio –necesito ponerte el suero-  
-Slug he estado haciendo pruebas con el suero - lo detuvo antes de que le colocara la intravenosa; giro sobre la silla y saco de uno de los cajones unas hojas – El suero no funcionara más- el silencio los rodeo a ambos  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que no funcionara?- le arrebató las hojas y sus ojos se abrieron por la información escrita – Flug…..esto quiere decir...- leyó atentamente los estudios y pruebas que su contrario había hecho; era claro el resultado el embrión parasito se alimentaba de más que suero, pronto necesitaría plasma y posiblemente una transfusión de sangre.-Si cambiamos tus hábitos alimenticios posiblemente eso funcione – menciono sin dejar de leer  
-¿Qué sugieres?-  
-Dijiste que cuando comenzabas a tener los síntomas, tuviste la necesidad de consumir sangre, no es un vampiro pero es una especie de sanguijuela que tomara toda la sangre hasta que este zaceada-  
-ya lo he intentado- bajo su rostro con tristeza – no ha funcionado, ella simplemente toma el suero y…una parte de mi –coloco su mano sobre el vientre hinchado – El suero solo funcionara hasta el mes que viene, hasta entonces…- se quedó en silencio y miro a Slug reflejando la súplica en sus ojos.  
-Es muy peligroso Flug, si tú sigues así morirás más rápido, tienes que dejar de inyectarte esa cosa y dejar que tu cuerpo lo haga de forma natural, si tu cuerpo quiere tenerla lo ara y si quiere desecharla de igual manera lo ara- preparo el suero y pronto pincho al chico colocando la intravenosa – ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas Flug?-la pregunta resonó en las paredes ambos se miraron.  
-L-la verdad. Es que ni yo mismo lo sé...- sonrió  
-No es una respuesta-  
-puede ser una forma de evadirla-  
-¿Acaso Lord Black Hat termino con tu cordura? – se apartó con el ceño fruncido  
-No es así, creo que sigo cuerdo- el científico contrario lo observo, sintió como todo hervía en su cuerpo y como ese sentimiento se apoderaba de él.  
-Suficiente- tomo su chaqueta y sus lentes- No te ayudare- comenzó a guardar todo en su maleta  
-¡E-espera! ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?- trato de levantarse pero sus rodillas fallaron de nuevo haciéndolo caer en su lugar -¡Te necesito!- sonaba como si su voz fuera a quebrarse  
-No me quedare a ver como mueres Flug, es verdad que tengo curiosidad por examinar a esa criatura que llevas, pero también ten por seguro que no le ayudare a matarte- camino hacia la salida – Cuando tengas una mejor respuesta.....-reflexiono por un momento – será mejor que comiences a elegir un frasco muy grande para esa cosa o un ataúd bonito para ti – cerro la puerta dejando al científico a solas.

……………………………..  
Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente su cabeza palpitaba y su visión era un poco borrosa, froto sus ojos pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; en su brazo izquierdo había una intravenosa con dos bolsas colgadas de un tripee y en su mano derecha había una intravenosa con lo que parecía ser sangre. Lo último que recuerda fue el intenso dolor que sentía en el abdomen, recuerda que Black Hat estaba hay con él y estaba platicando sobre la idea del nuevo producto para el catalogo y después de eso no recuerda nada.  
Trato de levantarse pero dos manos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo recostó nuevamente, la luz de la habitación había sido cambiada solo por la lámpara de su mesita de noche, dificultándole ver de quien se trataba.  
-Te recomiendo no hacer mucho ruido- susurro Slug –ha estado durmiendo desde hace una hora , no necesito rematar con un villano furioso- señalo una esquina de la habitación , hay se encontraba el villano sin su tan adornada vestimenta esta vez era más sencilla y solo traer la camisa y la corbata ligeramente aflojada . Flug estaba sorprendido.  
-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- susurro ya dejando a un lado el miedo que lo invadió momentos antes.  
-Te desmayaste, tenías una fiebre terrible-se acercó para revisar la cámara de la intravenosa -¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-  
-Pensé…que no me ayudarías- no sonaba molesto pero tampoco sonaba feliz  
-Evadiendo mis preguntas una vez más –  
-Estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza- trato de tocar su cien sin enredar todas las cosas que había a su alrededor -¿ella está bien?-froto su vientre  
-para tu desgracia está más que mejor-  
-¿Quién fue el que llamo?-  
-Lord Black Hat lo hizo, después de que trato de despertarte unas cuantas veces –  
Era increíble como el ser más odiado del mundo pudiera a veces mostrar esos toques de gentileza con otro ser vivo, si no fuera porque carga con su primogénito posiblemente lo hubiera dejado morir y devorado su cadáver o simplemente arrojarlo a las bestias o las plantas. Aun así miro al lugar donde se encontraba su jefe y amante, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y aun dormido fruncía el ceño, sonrió un poco.  
-Slug...quiero pedirte un favor, es algo que he estado pensando desde que esto empeoro – miro a los ojos de su contrario  
-¿De qué se trata?-  
-Primero prométeme que lo harás-  
-Aun que mis palabras sonaran verdaderas mis acciones serían más falsas, depende de que se trate- se acomodó a un costado de la cama observando a su paciente.  
-Si muero…y ella sobrevive…quiero que tú y White la tengan – su voz se entrecorto y su mano tomo la Slug –Aunque yo muera jamás podré irme de aquí, mi alma le pertenece a Black Hat-  
-¡¿Estás loco?! , ¿Quieres que él nos mate?- señalo a sus espaldas alzando un poco la voz, era imposible esa petición, aunque él se la llevara la conexión que tiene con el paracito es más fuerte de lo que Flug cree; ella es hija de un villano jamás podría ser un héroe…  
-Piénsalo- susurro Flug haciéndole recordar a su contrario que aun el villano estaba hay  
-Hice un nuevo suero para ti – murmuro –está hecho con la sangre de Lord Black Hat y un compuesto nuevo hecho de proteínas de animales y otras cosas, es más compatible con la especie de sangre que ella tiene- sonrió como si de una victoria se tratara – ten por seguro que sobrevivirás , te dije que no le ayudaría a matarte-

Slug salió por un momento de la habitación seguido por 5.0.5 dejando solo al científico y al villano, el silencio los rodio por un momento hasta que Flug suspiro.  
-Puede dejar de fingir- sonaba cansado. El villano abrió los ojos y se levantó caminando hasta donde él estaba.  
-Jamás dejaría que White le pusiera las manos a un descendiente mío – su ceño seguía fruncido pero no grito – Que bueno Doctor que sepa que jamás podrá irse tan fácilmente de aquí- camino hacia la salida sin antes mirar nuevamente a Flug -Si ella sobrevive no la matare…pero que has de saber que no verá la luz del sol jamás mientras yo esté aquí –  
El villano camino pensando en las palabras de su científico...matarla sería lo más fácil de todo en caso de que Flug muriese el solo podría tronar el cuello de la criatura o simplemente devorársela...  
-5.0.5 necesitara más de esa cosa dulce – escucho la voz de Slug, el oso azul colocaba en una bandeja una generosa cantidad de dulces y panqueques con un vaso de leche y jugo.- Creo que eso sería suficiente – el oso asintió saliendo de la cocina muy feliz chocando accidentalmente con el Villano, inmediatamente el miedo fue reflejado en sus ojos.  
-Slug necesito hablar contigo- ni siquiera se exalto por lo sucedido simplemente lo ignoro y siguió caminando, el científico acaricio la espalda del oso y siguió al villano.  
Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par dejándolos entrar, los hat-bots que realizaban la limpieza huyeron en cuanto vieron al villano.  
-¿Qué es lo que necesita?- se fue sin rodeos el científico  
-necesito que le saques esa cosa a Flug – tomo su lugar en el extremo del escritorio – esa cosa no puede seguir viviendo, así que quiero que la saque ahora – sus afilados dientes chocaban y chirriaban cada vez que el villano movía la mandíbula.  
El científico pensó en un momento en su respuesta -¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- el villano crispo ante la respuesta.  
-¡NO ES UNA PETICION LO HARAS!-  
-¿Por qué tendría que ayudar a un villano? ¿Acaso olvidas que yo soy un héroe?- metió las manos detrás del abrigo – sí, sé que Flug y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo...pero…me llena de una enorme curiosidad el por qué lo quieres con vida, ¿no eras tú acaso quien trato de matarlo primero?- Slug no era tonto no estaba provocando porque si al demonio esto tenía que terminar ya; Flug es abierto y sabe que ama a Black Hat pero... ¿qué piensa el demonio? Hay algo más ahí que el interés y los negocios, incluso que el sexo y esa es la respuesta para que mantenga a Flug con vida.  
La habitación comenzó a tronar el villano bajo la cabeza y oculto sus ojos debajo del sombrero de copa negro , una sombra comenzó a salir debajo del escritorio y todo se cubrió de negro ; el científico no se movió ni un centímetro pero preparo sus manos detrás del abrigo si esto resultaba mal …tendría que sacar el arma maestra .  
-He tenido mucha paciencia con usted doctor...pero esto se termina ahora- sonrió el villano aun en su sillón; el ruido húmedo inundo una parte del cuarto varios tentáculos salieron de su espalda algunos tenían bocas con enormes dientes y otros eran ojos y garras.  
El villano chasqueo un dedo y apareció en su mano una bola de fuego morada –Espero que después de esto pueda reflexionar un poco y tener una mejor respuesta- un tentáculo salió del suelo haciendo saltas al científico este trato de moverse rápidamente pero fue tomado del tobillo y azotado fuertemente contra el suelo, algo salió volando de sus manos y callo muy lejos.  
-Sus trucos no funcionaran conmigo- el villano no se veía molesto pero parecía divertido ante el dolor del contrario ; Slug fue levantado nuevamente en el aire por el tentáculo y aventado hacia la pared de aquella recamara oscura , pero logro sacar una navaja de su mano y cortar el tentáculo antes de recibir el impacto .  
Cayó al suelo recuperándose rápidamente y esquivando otro tentáculo –Es verdad que ya sabes mis trucos, se lo que tú y White comparten el vínculo que los une...- algo afilado roso su bolsa destruyéndola, pero eso no le importo tomo fuerza suficiente y corrió hacia el villano.  
-Parece que quieres morir Slut – sonrió el villano dirigiendo todos sus tentáculos directo al científico pero ocurrió algo que sorprendió a Balck Hat, sus tentáculos dejaron de moverse unos metros adelante, se sentían adormecidos.  
-Es Slug y no es tan difícil de recordar – sonrió el científico sacando un arma de su manga y disparando directamente hacia la cabeza del villano; la pistola de plasma había sido activada tan cerca del científico que lo dejo sordo por unos segundos.  
La sombra comenzó a retraerse y el lugar comenzó a verse nuevamente como una oficina, la cabeza del Villano había reventado y solo era una masa negra deforme. Slug se quedó inmóvil él sabía que no lo había matado pero él había sin duda alguna firmado su sentencia de muerte.  
-JA…..JA…….JA……JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- comenzó a escucharse el eco en las paredes sin duda era la risa de Black Hat, rápidamente miro el cuerpo que yacía en el sillón y vio como todo comenzaba a tomar forma de nuevo, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió abriendo las puertas de la oficia; el paralizante que había inyectado en el villano en el momento en que fue azotado contra el suelo no duraría mucho, así que tendría que llegar a Flug antes que el contrario.  
-¡5.0.5, ESCONDETE LO MAS LEJOS QUE PUEDAS!- grito con la esperanza de que fuera escuchado, pero tan pronto llego al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Flug fue tomado del cuello por un tentáculo.  
-Esta vez ya no necesito su ayuda doctor, lo hare yo mismo – sonrió el villano, de su espalda salían cosas inimaginables pero lo que más le sorprendió a Slug fueron las enorme cierras que salían de los tentáculos; trato de liberarse pero no lo logro solo forcejeo.  
-Le diré a White que me ha encantado jugar con su perro, pero parecía que mordía un poco después de todo – sonrió dirigiendo una especie de navajas al abdomen del científico y fue atravesado como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, las gafas salieron fraccionadas y la boca del científico se abrió dejando escapar un poco de sangre.  
-Tan poca cosa resultaste- sonrió soltando al científico azotándolo contra la pared –es tu final Slut-  
-T-e….olvidaste…de...- tosió un poco antes de recuperarse – que este perro tiene nuevos trucos- sonrió; Slug era una mezcla de huesos de acero y carne humana resultado de sus propios experimentos, lo que había pasado hace un momento lo había afectado pero no era mortal.  
Corrió hacia la puerta y se adentró siendo perseguido por los tentáculos, los ojos de Flug se abrieron en sorpresa de lo que estaba pasando, fue levantado tirando todas las cosas a su alrededor y fue tomado como rehén, los tentáculos se detuvieron a centímetros de la cara de Flug.  
-¡¿Qué esperas?!- grito Slug  
-¡DEJA DE RETARME MIERDECILLA!- se podía ver la sangre en los brazos de Black Hat ¿acaso fue tanta la fuerza que utilizo para detenerse y no matar a Flug?-Quien diría que los Héroes toma rehenes, yo pensaba que eso era propio de los villanos- sonrió  
-¿Q-que está sucediendo?- Flug trato de liberarse pero estaba tan débil que apenas si podía colocar una mano sobre el brazo de Slug que lo sujetaba del cuello.  
-¡¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?! ¡Dijiste que no te importaba matarlo, entonces hazlo!- grito nuevamente desafiándolo  
-¡SLUG!- grito aterrado el científico contrario  
-Tengo aquí tu solución – saco una jeringa detrás de su espalda y apunto al cuello de Flug – esto de aquí no solo matara al parasito , si no matara cualquier célula tuya dentro de su cuerpo ¿sabes lo que significa cuando el 80% de su cuerpo tiene una parte tuya?-sonrió  
-S-slug...basta p-por favor- algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos  
La tensión en el ambiente fue notoria el silencio los rodeado un momento hasta que los tentáculos comenzaron a moverse y sin pensarlo apuntaron a ambos científicos.  
-Esto se termina aquí- Los tentáculos huyeron al ver la cantidad enorme de luz que emano del medio de la batalla, cegó a todos por un momento –Fue una mala decisión no haberme contado de esto mi querido Doctor-  
White Hat se había hecho presente en la sala detrás de él se encontraba 5.0.5 tembloroso y con lágrimas en sus ojos .Black Hat regreso a su forma “normal” y miro con odio a su hermano.  
-Esto se salió de tus manos-  
-No te metas en esto White- dijo Slug  
-Esto se terminó – todos miraron al villano, camino a la salida sin decir nada, estaban muy sorprendidos por la reacción el científico bajo la jeringa y coloco con cuidado a Flug sobre la cama  
-¿Qué estabas pensando?-lo miro con temor  
-Él está enamorado de ti…por eso se detuvo...- lo miro con asombro, posiblemente él lo sabía pero nunca lo escucharía del Villano, sin embargo sus teorías habían sido reafirmadas por Slug.  
-Vámonos de aquí Slug tienes muchas cosas que explicarme – White dijo con seriedad- Hola flug te vez adorable ya tendremos tiempo para conversar- sonrió y desapareció.  
Black Hat camino acomodándose la vestimenta cuando White apareció detrás de el –No vuelvas a tocar a mi científico –  
-Dile a tu perro que no meta la nariz donde no le importa, la siguiente vez no tendré piedad –  
Black Hat por otra parte desapareció de su mansión y apareció en otro lugar rodeado por muerte y oscuridad, su cuerpo temblaba y no dejaba de ver sus manos ¿Cómo pudo tan siquiera tratar de matar a Flug…? ¿Por qué tendría que detenerse? Antes no le hubiese importado tener que matarlo pero ahora ¿Qué es diferente?  
Ya no se puede mentir más…está enamorado. De la forma enfermiza en la que el siempre refiere al amor, como un veneno especial para los seres vivientes que los mata lentamente y posiblemente a él también lo esté matando; odia la sensación la odia tanto que quisiera arrancarla de su cuerpo ¿pero de que parte en específico? Todo su cuerpo se siente así.  
-Maldito el momento en que fuiste concebida…-


	2. Dos monedas y la misma cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero darle agradecimientos especiales @ComoElColorDeLaTinta por ayudarme con este proyecto gracias mujer eres increíble :3 y a la autora del comic Cats Dont Draw por publicarlo en sus redes sociales y darle a conocer esto :/3c.  
> No olviden de visitar sus blogs ;)

White y Slug aparecieron en el laboratorio del cuartel para Héroes de WH, White sacudió sus ropas y suspiro pesadamente mirando a su científico  
-¿Qué estabas pensando?- el científico no le contesto, comenzó a buscar cosas en sus cajones, su ropa era un desastre, su tan amada chamarra negra había sido transformada en solo un trapo inservible, el científico se la quito y miro el hueco que había en su espalda, paso la mano por el gran agujero.  
-No debiste estar ahí –  
-Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ahorita no estaríamos sosteniendo esta conversación –  
-Suenas como una madre- se quitó el resto de las prendas superiores dejando ver la herida  
-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Sabes que Black no es cualquier cosa, ¡solo mírate!- trazó con sus dedos la herida – esto pudo haber sido peor- le dio un golpe haciendo al científico retroceder un poco por el dolor – ¿Desde cuándo me estabas ocultando esto?- lo miro molesto, esto era raro en el Héroe es verdad que él puede enojarse pero no es de su costumbre que frunza tanto el ceño.  
-Desde hace 5 meses...- comenzó a cortar unas gasas –era un secreto entre nosotros tres-  
-Oh por Dios…- dio una palmada en su frente – si 5.0.5 no me hubiera llamado ¡estarías muerto!... Espera ¿Qué?- cinco meses desde que se había engendrado a una criatura del mal –Cinco meses… ¿fue un experimento o Flug...?- el tono del héroe cambió abruptamente.  
-Se implantó de forma natural, ni él mismo sabe que fue lo que paso he analizado todo y ambos hemos estado estudiando a este parásito –  
El silencio los rodeo lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era el corte de la gasa; era claro que ellos dos no eran humanos y tampoco eran algo conocido en el plano existencial tenían muchos nombres antes de heredar un nombre propio, bestias, demonios, ángeles caídos, chupasangre, nagual, chamanes, en realidad eran muchos los nombres con los que se les conocía. Desde la creación se les había advertido que jamás podría concebir una vida , los seres demoníacos como ellos sólo crean destrucción y muerte a su paso, él era la luz que restauraría todo aquello que su hermano matara o dañara , creando un equilibrio entre la tierra y el abismo , fue una condición muy sebera para el siendo un ser de luz , pero aceptaría por el bien de su hermano , si ambos seguían existiendo de esa manera ….si llegaron tan lejos …lo que a Black Hat le hacía tomar la delantera con sus conquistas malévolas y la destrucción de planetas a White Hat le hacía retroceder cientos de pasos , él no es tan rápido como su hermano pero es hábil y tarde o temprano lo alcanza . Pero ha ido muy lejos, él está en contra de la muerte de seres inocentes pero acaso lo que se gestaba en el vientre de Flug ¿podría ser inocente?  
-No lo aras de nuevo – dio media vuelta y tomó la cinta ayudando al científico a colocar la gasa  
-No me des órdenes- se sentó en un banquillo dejando que el héroe le ayudará a colocar el vendaje.  
-No te mandas solo Slug y una cosa más. No quiero que regreses de nuevo a la mansión de mi hermano, te lo prohíbo…tampoco hablaras con Flug – dio una palmada haciendo al científico retorcerse.  
-Flug está muriendo- lo encaró –No he estado por gusto, lo hago por Flug, él me pidió ayuda cuando esto se salió de sus manos – a White no le sorprendía escuchar lo que Slug decía, era normal que aquello le estuviera matando, pero sin duda sentía una enorme tristeza por el científico, han convivido durante años y jamás podría haberse imaginado que algo así ocurriera.  
-Tendrás que ponerme al corriente mi querido científico, quiero todos los detalles – ronroneo dándole un beso en la mejilla – hasta entonces no iras hay sin mi consentimiento- dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio.  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde el trágico encuentro con su hermano, las dudas y las preguntas habían sido aclaradas por el científico, dejando aún más intrigado al White Hat. Durante esas semanas trató de localizar a su hermano; tenía que hablar con él...Pero era como si hubiera desaparecido de la tierra, no había presencia de él en ninguna parte…eso le preocupaba demasiado, es verdad que ellos dos comparte el lazo de sangre y su fuerza es como dos imanes que se atraen y se repelen ¿pero ahora donde se encontrara?  
-Iré a ver a Flug – fue interrumpido por Slug estaba dejando los últimos encargos de héroes sobre el escritorio de White, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia del científico al entrar –Tuvo otra recaída, llevare una dotación de suero – cruzó los brazos -¿Me estás escuchando?-   
-Iré contigo- asintió levantándose y tomando su gabardina blanca –sabes que ir solo sería un gran problema – sonrió  
-Está bien pero ya sabes que no le caes bien a Demencia-  
El camino fue algo largo, tenían que tomar atajos para distraer a los héroes que podían volar, sería todo un escándalo saber sobre la visita de un héroe a un villano, aun si son hermanos la sociedad los desconoce, White Hat también es un cambia pieles así que oculta su verdadera identidad detrás de una cara humana. La cara con la que se hizo famoso y creó una reputación para obtener la confianza de los héroes. Al llegar fueron recibidos por 5.0.5 había sido una sorpresa , ya que el pobre oso se veía agotado , por un lado tenía que atender a su “padre “ enfermo y por otro lado luchar con Demencia para que no hiciera alborotos , fueron acompañados hasta las escaleras.  
-¡Oh mierda!- dijo Demencia en un tono de molestia.  
-Señorita Demencia, es un gusto verla- saludo White.  
-Le diré a mi amorcito que estás aquí, para que te eche – sonrió dejando ver sus caninos afilados.  
-Lagartija será mejor que te vayas de aquí- advirtió Slug – además ya sabemos que tu jefe no está aquí – sonrió maliciosamente.  
-No dejaré que me llames de nuevo así bolsa de torta- trepó por las paredes sin antes sacarle la lengua.  
-Niña malcriada – Slug continuó con su camino 5.0.5 los había acompañado hasta el cuarto de Flug, había mucho silencio en la mansión, no hay presencia alguna de su hermano pero sin dudarlo habida otra esencia maligna, era pequeña pero fuerte.  
-¿Flug? Voy a entrar- advirtió Slug, cuando la puerta se abrió dejó ver a un Flug cansado con enormes bolsas negras bajo los ojos, aun estando en cama el trabajo lo acompañaba, un pequeño Hat-bot estaba en una esquina sosteniendo diferentes planos.  
-¡Slug! Lamento haberte llamado- el científico se veía apenado pero sonriente.  
-¡Te dije que descansaras, seguramente ni siquiera has de estar comiendo bien!- le arrebató la libreta de las manos – Trabajo, trabajo, contigo siempre es lo mismo el suero no es para ti es para el bebé así que eso no te excusa de la comida – comenzó a quitar las cosas y se las dio al Hat-bot el pobre robot era demasiado pequeño para todos los planos y piezas que se le habían entregado aun así con dificultad se retiró.  
-L-lo siento…me he atrasado con las entregas y...-  
-¡Puedes dejar eso para después! Iré por algo de comida y después te pondré el suero – salió refunfuñando dejando a White y Flug solos  
-¡Mi querido Flug eres todo una maravilla de la naturaleza!- dio un beso en la mano del contrario haciéndolo sonrojar un poco – mmm que bello tono has tomado, lo pálido te sienta bien pero luces hermoso justamente así –  
-¡¿W-White q...qué hace aquí?! – lo miro sorprendido, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que pudo entrar a la mansión sin que Black Hat lo corriera, pero su jefe desapareció…no estaba aquí con el...  
-Desde lo que pasó la última vez no podría dejar a Slug solo – tomo asiento a un costado de la cama –una disculpa por ello, él puede ser un poco impulsivo a veces – tomo su mano -¿Cómo has estado? Ya estoy al corriente en todo- le dio un guiño  
-Podría ser peor – bajó la cabeza –No lo encuentro...- se hizo un nudo en su garganta –he buscado por todas partes pero él...no regresa...-dejó escapar algunas lágrimas –je lo siento son las hormonas-  
-Flug…- el sentimiento que acoge el científico es tan fuerte –Flug no deberías de pensar en el ya sabes cómo es cuando tiene una rabieta, deja que se le pase ya regresará-  
-t-tienes razón- limpio las lágrimas –es tan complicado- su mano reposo en su bache –Hasta hace unos años el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido no me hubiera importado, pero ahora es diferente – acarició su vientre dándole una sonrisa cálida.  
-Sé que mi hermano es complicado, tiene momentos malos y buenos, hemos estado juntos desde antes de la existencia de este planeta, lo he visto destruir todo a su paso sin piedad alguna – miró la acción del científico – somos el equilibrio del universo…Flug si algo sirve de consuelo eres el primer ser vivo que ha amado con todo su ser –  
-Nunca lo dirá –  
-dale tiempo es el señor del mal, no un oso de peluche que aprietes y repite la frase una y otra vez – ocultó su risa –Flug ¿me permites? Estoy tan intrigado por saber cómo es que te sientes con esto- colocó su mano en el vientre del científico, es verdad que hay una esencia malvada en esa criatura, pero hay algo más…es todo el amor con el que la ha protegido Flug a este ser… es la unión de dos seres que tratan de amarse, que sus sentimientos estaban en lucha para descifrar lo que realmente es el amor y siguen en una batalla continua por descifrarlo –Maravilloso ...es simplemente magnífico – sintió el aleteo en su mano –Wow que fuerza –  
-Normalmente hace eso cuando Black Hat está aquí-  
-Hay pequeña serás la mejor sobrina del mundo, me asegurare de que tu padre esté de vuelta- le susurro recibiendo como respuesta otro aleteo  
Cuando Slug llegó con una bandeja llena de lo que parecía ser comida saludable, dejo a un lado a ambos científicos para que conversaran, salió de la habitación y dio un pequeño recorrido por la mansión trazando con sus dedos el tapiz y los marcos de las ventanas, no era una mansión llena de luz el más bien la describe como un lugar tétrico y espeluznante, donde no sabías exactamente si lo que se movía eran las armaduras viejas o la sombra de algún Hat-bot.  
Llegó a la oficina de su hermano abriendo una puerta y entrando en silencio, buscando rastro de él en alguna parte de la habitación, habían papeles en orden sobre el escritorio, todo era extrañamente normal ¿Dónde podría estar? Comenzó a pensar que el demonio se había esfumado dela faz de la tierra pero recordó algo, él es el señor de la oscuridad de la noche y de la maldad el ser sacado de lo más profundo del abismo. ¡El no desapareció él está hay! Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos el patrón de sombras como él había pensado no es igual, aún por la poca luz que se filtraba de las ventanas era cubierta por una sombra pesada parecía un río de lava negra como no lo había pensado antes.  
-¡BLACK SAL AHORA! – Apareció en su mano un bastón blanco y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al suelo – sé que estás aquí – antes de dar el último golpe desapareció...Fue absorbido por las sombras y apareció en un lugar completamente desconocido, el suelo estaba repleto de craneanos y parecía ser que nunca había existido el cielo en aquel lugar, era extraño...ni con palabras humanas podía describir aquel lugar, nunca había sentido miedo de estar tan cerca de su hermano.  
-Deje en claro que nunca podrías entrar de nuevo en mi casa- una cosa inhumana caminaba entre los huesos -¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- el viento sacudió todo a su alrededor  
-¡Basta ya de esto Black, Flug te necesita!-cubrió su rostro para no ser golpeado por todo lo que el viento había levantado  
-¿Sabes lo que es desear muerte? Lo he imaginado entre mis manos...Siendo destruido colocando mis garras y haciendo tronar sus huesos…-su risa malévola hizo eco – ¡lo deseo tanto!- dejó que su sonrisa fuera cubierta por todos sus afilados dientes  
-¡¿Si lo deseas tanto por que no acabaste con él antes de que ocurriera todo esto?!- el lugar se quedó en silencio, las rocas y huesos se quedaron flotando en la nada –si no lo quieres ¿Por qué lo proteges de esta manera? Tu ser está agotado de crear este escudo….todo lo que cubres con tu oscuridad...Lo haces por él-  
El villano comenzó a retraer toda la oscuridad absorbiéndola y creando su forma acostumbrada, las piedras y huesos cayeron y todo comenzó a verse de forma distinta, cuando pudo recuperar su figura normal sus ropas eran viejas y desgastadas, estaba cubierto por la sangre seca posiblemente de Slug .No dijo nada solo lo miro con odio pero era claro que el villano sabía que no estaría en forma para una batalla.  
-Lo que creaste es algo maravillo …es una desgracia que esté llena de tu esencia maligna , pero a pesar de todo ella aun sin que esté afuera te ama ...es fuerte y tendrá la oportunidad de ver el mundo de otra manera –Lo tomo del hombro- ella es tu creación…es tuya y de Flug …sera ella quien te acompañe en tu legado y si Flug acepta mi ayuda are todo lo que esté en mis manos para que sobreviva- sonrió –vamos a casa ahora hay dos personitas que te esperan , bueno si piensas bien en demencia serían tres –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvido mencionar que BH creo una especie de escudo para cubrir la mansión es como una sombra enorme , pero peligroso , no ataco a Slug ni WH por que sabia que Flug necesita su ayuda y ademas el estaba un poco débil para luchar .   
> He aquí las imágenes en las que me inspire   
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/755478906216709065/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/373939575303363173/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/848506386018354411/


	3. El tiempo que no se detuvo (parte 1)

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquella pelea con Black Hat, había pactado con su hermano que no le haría daño a Slug si solo estaba ahí por el simple interés científico , no preguntas , no murmullos , sólo trabajó ; Slug se había convertido casi en una “enfermera” de 12 horas completas solo para vigilar a Flug .  
Black Hat se dejó pinchar las veces que fuera necesario para seguir creando los sueros que ayudarían a Flug y al parásito a estar sanos, comenzaba a asimilar el hecho de que tendría un hijo y ya casi no le molestaba hablar con Flug sobre los preparativos pero aún se mantenía distante , incluso ayudó a elegir el color del cuarto de su hija aunque el científico hizo una mueca cuando dijo que el color era bastante oscuro para un bebé, de todas formas se las ingenió para que el color fuera parte de la decoración.  
Pero detrás de todas las cosas por las cuales se esforzaba en aceptar había otras un tanto tétricas que rondaban su cabeza , él es realista y sigue con la firme idea de no esperar muchos resultados positivos de esta criatura , podría no sobrevivir o incluso nacer ya muerta o….perder a Flug ….no podía dejar de pensar en los posibles problemas que se presentarían con su nacimiento , tenía a estos agentes detrás de su organización , a su hermano que era más su enemigo por ayudar a los héroes y a los villanos esperando por la conquista perfecta de ese planeta , todo era una constante guerra en su cabeza imaginando y planeando adelantándose a los posibles resultados .  
La paciencia es algo de lo que él carece pero aun así lo sigue intentando.  
El hecho del cual disfrutaba de estar en el planeta tierra, era observar a los seres humanos fallar una y otra vez con la intención de ser mejores, sin importar las consecuencias, seres llenos de envidia, egoístas y hambrientos por obtener más poder algo que sin duda le llenaba de intriga , sin embargo prestó mucha atención a un humano en especial …al pequeño ser que fue abandonado , maltratado , ansioso por más que una simple conquista malvada , a ese ser no le importaba ser el rey o el emperador quería ser discreto mutilando, torturando y asesinando a estos seres , sonriendo en la oscuridad discreta de las calles para observar a sus próximas presas ; quién diría que un ser tan tímido y torpe podría convertirse en un científico loco . Sonrió al recordar el día que Flug Slys vendió su alma y sus servicios para evitar ser ejecutado, estudio dentro de su propia escuela de villanos y se graduó con aquel título, tal vez sin percatarse de ello prestó mucha más atención de la que merecía recibir…se hizo dueño de sus miedos y de su felicidad y ahora él está siendo presa de este científico…  
Si esto continuaba así ¿hasta qué punto el sería capaz de llegar por la felicidad de Flug? Apenas había descubierto este sentimiento y lo tenía confuso lleno de temor, el poderoso Black Hat con sentimientos humanos.  
El teléfono sonó. Chasqueo los dedos y apareció a un costado un pequeño teléfono con pequeñas patas de fierro, parecía que todo en la mansión tenía vida y con solo un gesto todo llegaba a él por voluntad.  
Descolgó la bocina.  
-que grato Eris Morn recibir esta llamada...- él no fingía cuando se trata de un especie rara de villana con el poder de la adivinanza.  
–Será todo un placer-  
……………………………….  
-Eso es todo por hoy, mañana seguiré revisando tus electrocardiogramas – Slug guardó todo su equipo cubriéndolo con una manta limpia  
-Gracias Slug, contigo aquí puedo terminar más rápido los proyectos – sonrió Flug  
Desde que tenía ayuda extra podía descansar y mantenerse al día con la alimentación y los sueros, había recuperado dos kilos en un mes y aun con el problema para conciliar el sueño se sentía más descansado y fresco , incluso podía sentir más el movimiento de su bebé sin sentir esos horribles dolores que lo invadían .  
-Mañana llegaré un poco más tarde, White tiene una conferencia así que estaré con el – hurgó un poco en su maleta y sacó una caja – Trata de no esforzarte mucho, he tenido que programar a tus Hat-bots para que te alerten cuando el suero este por terminar y necesites comer, no estés mucho tiempo aquí necesitas descansar – tomó sus lentes y se acercó a él – Toma – le entrego la caja, era pequeña con un moño exagerado, posiblemente clemencia lo había envuelto.  
-¿Qué es? – Pregunto Flug abriéndolo y cubriendo su boca -¡OH Slug es hermoso!- saco el pequeño gorro de bebé era una imitación de un gorro de aviador.  
-Es un regalo de White y mío, pensé que sería mejor este modelo –  
Flug estaba emocionado, encantado con la suavidad y el diseño – oh Slug es tan perfecto – sus lágrimas emocionales por culpa de sus hormonas se asomaban por la esquina de sus ojos. Después de que Flug acompañara a la salida a Slug camino hacia la oficina de su jefe estaba emocionado por mostrarle el regalo que le habían dado a su hija , posiblemente el Villano diría que es la cosa más fea que ha visto pero aun así se arriesgaría y se lo mostraría, quería compartir eso con él; un Hat-bot esperaba afuera de la oficina, las puertas estaban cerradas , se acercó posando las manos y su oído en las puertas de madera fina ;normalmente él respetaba la intimidad de su jefe y no era de su costumbre espiar pero esto lo llenó de curiosidad ¿Por qué no le había dicho que tendría visitas? Él era el encargado de hacer las citas y reservaciones de su jefe.  
-Eris…no es solo por negocios ¿no es así? Tú sabes que este problema podría ser resuelto con solo un parpadear- se escuchó la voz de Black Hat  
-Mi señor el hecho de mi visita es más que por negocios y creo que usted también lo sabe – se escuchó la voz de la Villana – Me atrevo a decir que es el motivo del cual usted deseaba verme, sus preguntas serán aclaradas mi Lord – se escuchó el silencio. Para él hubiera sido fácil irrumpir en la conversación, fingiría que no vio al Hat-bot y entraría pero decidió seguir escuchando.  
-Sabes que ha ocurrido un incidente…se trata sobre-  
-Flug - terminó la oración la villana.  
-Así es, yo sé que tú eres capaz de ver entre el futuro, sé que lo viste venir y aun así no dijiste nada-  
-No tenía que ocurrir –  
-¡Pero lo hizo! –  
-Mi Lord veo visiones todo el tiempo de todas las personas que llegaran a dejar una marca importante en el presente y podrán así alterar el futuro ya sea para su beneficio-  
-¿Qué es lo que ves?- el villano no titubeo más, la paciencia comienza a ceder.  
-Yo…mi señor…- el silencio los rodeos, Flug no podía escuchar nada ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué tenía que ver el?  
-¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!- la voz del villano resonó por toda la mansión, si no fuera por la madera que cubría sus oídos, posiblemente hubiera quedado sordo.  
-Tiene muchos resultados, son cosas vagas que van y vienen pero nunca se mantienen…-  
-Ve al punto –  
-él posiblemente no lo logre…- su voz fue un poco baja así que le costaba escuchar bien lo que había dicho hasta el final.  
-Flug morirá – concluyó el villano.  
Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, se alejó de la puerta ganándose la mirada confusa del Hat-bot, caminó lentamente atónito por lo que había escuchado…él ya sabía los posibles resultados era imposible que esto le ocurriera a él; un demonio y un humano ¿en que estaba pensando? Fue un milagro que su bebé sobreviviera en el durante este tiempo y aún más importante fue un milagro que él no había muerto aun, deslizó la bolsa de su cabeza retirándola completamente , se sentía mareado , confundido y asustado …llegó a la gran sala que por suerte estaba vacía , estaba por tener un ataque de pánico y era mejor que 5.0.5 y Demencia no estuvieran ahí , no podía caminar hasta su habitación, sentía como le faltaba el aire y no podía dar un paso más, se sentó en el lujoso sofá antiguo. ¿Acaso Black Hat había recurrido a la vidente para saber qué pasaría?  
Él era consciente de su condición actual, haría todo lo posible para poder sobrevivir a lo que estaba por venir, aun con todos los tratamientos que Slug y el inventaban, aun después de todo el esfuerzo que le ha tomado durante estos meses, su cuerpo lo seguía resistiendo, ellos sabían que sólo atenuaban los síntomas, más no acababan con el problema. Él sabía que para poder mejorar tendría que cortar el ancla que lo hundía… ¿ancla? Dios ni siquiera el mismo sabe lo que dice ahora, se podría haber referido así en el comienzo cuando su hija apenas era del tamaño de un frijol cuando él lo consideraba un experimento…  
-Lo siento- abrazo su vientre dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, trato de mantener su respiración y no hiperventilarse –ha-haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ambos salgamos juntos de esta situación – trataba de controlarse pero su cuerpo temblaba, ¿Qué sucedería si no sobreviviera a la operación? ¿Podría sostenerla aunque sea una vez? ¿Podría conocer su apariencia? Una vez más trato de respirar y acomodar todas esas preguntas en su cabeza no ganaría nada en quedarse ahí; sentado lamentándose, tendría que encontrar la manera de que esto resultara, limpio su rostro y acomodo su bolsa y gafas, podría enseñarle más tarde el regalo a Black Hat, es momento de trabajar.  
……………………………….  
Black Hat lo había dicho….Había salido de su boca cuando la palabra muerte cruzo por su cabeza.  
-Así es mi señor…. Pero no es algo que pueda ocurrir, es vago y no se mantiene, cambia normalmente, eso se debe al estado de salud en el que él se encuentra – junto sus manos.  
-Vete, he escuchado demasiado, me encargare de tu problema – camino a un lado del gran ventanal rojo observando.  
-Mi señor hay una cosa más-  
-¿Qué es? – cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda  
-Ella será la destrucción de este planeta…- levantó su velo revelando sus ojos cubiertos por vendas – será la villana más poderosa de toda la galaxia, podría atreverme a decir que incluso será más fuerte que usted – la villana no termino su oración, cuando la mano del contrario se levantó para hacerla callar.  
-He escuchado demasiado, largo de aquí – su voz era calmada, hizo un chasquido con los dedos y de inmediato entró un Hat-bot – Llévala a la salida – el Hat-bot asintió  
-Mi señor dejaré esto aquí, es un regalo para Flug Sly...más bien para la criatura, es un amuleto de protección – dejo el pequeño paquete sobre el escritorio he hizo una reverencia, cubriendo su rostro y retirándose.  
-Amuletos de protección…. La cosa más mundana que he visto – aun así lo tomó y lo guardó en su abrigo. Si esa cosa todavía no nacida ya estaba causando estragos, eso quiere decir que una vez que ella salga y crezca tomará su “trono” seguirá con su legado de tiranía y seguiría conquistando; no lo permitirá no dejaría que ella fuera mucho mejor que él.  
Durante el resto de la tarde planeo la forma de acabar con el problema de Eris Morn, su planeta había sido tomado por bestias de sangre fría y acababan con todo a su paso ella estaba en la delantera pero ella sabía que no podría contra aquellas legiones de soldados, por supuesto él encontró la manera de hacerlo desaparecer todo, dejando el planeta intacto y de sus habitantes solo tomaría unas cuantas vidas de “inocentes”. Miro la hora, se dio cuenta que se había saltado la cena y no había visto al científico en toda la noche, tomaría un descanso para ver cómo se encontraba el científico; camino por los largos pasillos pensando y metiendo su mano en el abrigo jugueteando con aquel objeto, algo llamó su atención, las luces del laboratorio estaban encendidas Slug tenía que haberse retirado desde hace horas ¿Por qué aún seguía el laboratorio funcionando? Entro y miro a Flug; sus brazos estaban sobre la mesa de metal rodeado de planos, su cabeza recostada en ellos arrugando su bolsa y su bata estaba un poco torcida.  
-Niño idiota...- lo tomó entre sus brazos y se convirtió en una sombra, apareciendo en su habitación, quitó la bolsa de la cabeza del chico recostándolo sobre la gran cama, aflojado sus ropas y quitando sus zapatos; seguramente él tampoco había asistido a la cena, lo cubrió con las mantas, se retorció un poco ante el contacto.  
-Black…- su voz apenas era un susurro pero el villano lo noto, así que acerco su rostro para escuchar mejor –¿crees que sobreviva?...- sonrió adormilado.  
-Lo harás …ambos lo harán...- acaricio el cabello del científico haciéndolo dormir nuevamente , sacó el amuleto, teniendo el atrevimiento de sacarlo de la envoltura , era una pulsera de tamaño promedio con piedras de malaquita redondas y pequeñas sostenidas de plata y oro, tomó la mano del chico y se la colocó . Podría ser que él no creyera en este tipo de cosas pero si a Flug le era de utilidad para su salud la dejaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La malaquita es una piedra escasa y muy cara así que pensé que sera buen regalo ademas por sus propiedades curativas y sus atributos son : fuerza , protección y sanación .


	4. El tiempo que no se detuvo (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a @ComoElColorDeLaTinta por dejarme incluir a su personaje en mi fic , ademas de su fabuloso trabajo para orientarme en ortografia y diálogos .

La mañana había llegado colando sus rayos de sol por las rendijas de las cortinas, el científico cubrió su rostro molesto, él deseaba dormir un poco más pero su estómago gruño recordándole la ausencia de alimentos del día anterior; él se había prometido comer más sano por la vida de su hija y la de él si no hubiera sido por 5.0.5 que le dejó un sándwich en su laboratorio no sabría qué hubiera pasado , así que no tendría remedio iría a la cocina posiblemente el oso esté haciendo panqueques , el simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía rugir el estómago nuevamente .  
-Ya voy pequeña glotona – sonrió estirándose y acariciando su vientre, noto algo que el día anterior no traía puesto, era la una pulsera la observó detenidamente.  
-Ni pienses en quitártela – la voz del villano lo hizo saltar  
-J-jefecito no sabía que estaba aquí – froto rápidamente su cara para eliminar cualquier rastro de baba que pudiese haber  
-Es mi habitación después de todo – el villano se encontraba abrochando su camisa y ajustando su corbata –tendré una reunión hoy – terminó por colocar la gabardina y lo miró directamente a los ojos – La pulsera es un regalo de Eris Morn ella quiere que lo utilices –  
El toco la pulsera sintiendo la textura de las pequeñas canicas, se sobresaltó recordando a que había ido el día anterior a la oficina. –Uhm también Slug me regalo algo...- bajó la mirada avergonzado  
-¿Qué es?-  
-E-es un gorro de bebé- el villano no dijo nada, dejo de mirarlo para caminar a la salida - ¿presentará la nueva arma?- comenzó a peinar su cabello con los dedos  
-Si-  
-Tengo listos los planos y el arma ya está montada, he revisado cada detalle a fondo y- no pudo terminar su oración  
-Solo empácala la llevaré conmigo – abrió la puerta  
-¡Jefecito yo...puedo ir con usted!-  
-no lo harás –  
-Pero quien mostrará el arma y su funcionamiento-  
-¡Dije que no irás, no te das cuenta que esa cosa es cada vez más notoria!- el villano detuvo su salida para nuevamente mirarlo – ¡date una idea de cuantos villanos saben de eso!- señalo haciendo que Flug se cubriera con las mantas.  
-¡Deja de llamarle así!- trato de sostener la mirada, tratando de no romper el contacto visual, trago el nudo en su garganta – ¡soy el único que sabe cómo funciona el arma, me mantendré en uno de los cuartos ni siquiera estaré presente!-  
El villano bajó la mirada pensativo, era verdad que Flug era el único que sabía cómo funcionaba, podía hacerlo desde lejos, pero normalmente siempre es en lugares lejanos a la sociedad y de muy difícil acceso, si fuera por video llamada la señal se perdería, el lugar era pensado para que ningún espía entrara o saliera antes de que el nuevo producto se estrenará.  
-Arréglate y no te saltes el desayuno- salió cerrando la puerta  
Había conseguido lo que quería, se relajó un poco aun en la cama; a él le gustaría que su amante fuera de una forma diferente pero él sabe que no se puede lograr todo tratándose de Black Hat.  
El día transcurría de manera normal , él tuvo que cambiar su acostumbrada ropa colorida por una playera bastante grande negra y su bata para ocultar su notable vientre , Black Hat lucía como de costumbre , un Hat-bot conducía el auto mientras que ambos compartían el asiento trasero uno en cada esquina el silencio fue presente hasta llegar al punto de reunión; era en una zona boscosa aparentemente , ya que él sabía que era un simple reflejo él había diseñado y creado ese camuflaje detrás de todo aquello se encontraba en las profundidades un pequeño edificio , no siempre las reuniones se mantenían ahí, todo el tiempo era en lugares distintos pero al le agradaba regresar podía oler la frescura en el aire y relajarse. Bajó del coche ayudado por el Hat-bot, estirando sus brazos y respirando hondo.  
\- No son vacaciones Doctor , más le vale tener todo listo antes de la junta – las palabras eran más serias y no titubeaba como cuando ellos estaban solos , él simplemente asintió , con ayuda de los centinelas y los Hat-bots comenzó a bajar todo preparándose en una habitación alejada de la zona de reunión, se las había ingeniado para colocar distintos a aparatos que dejarían ver un holograma de él mismo mientras mostraba su nueva arma todo se encontraba listo, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la habitación, había colocado el suero hace unas horas y había comido lo suficiente , no tendría problemas con esperar , aun así él tenía una mesa de bocadillos para sí mismo .  
¿Por qué Black Hat estaba siendo considerado con él? ¿Acaso era lástima? Aun las palabras de Eris cruzaban por su cabeza; si White Hat tenía razón todas estas atenciones se debían al amor y la preocupación que el villano tenía por él …aún está tratando de ser fuerte, se aferró a la pequeña parte de su mente que quiere seguir creyendo que es verdad , que realmente el villano tiene algún sentimiento por él, pero incluso las caricias y los besos han sido más sutiles, los gritos y regaños han disminuido y el comienza a creer que algún día podrá aceptar el amor que él siente. Su bebé lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad con un ligero movimiento.  
-Lo siento…espero que cuando estés aquí las cosas cambien – acarició su vientre.  
Horas más tarde la sesión había comenzado y él colocó los lectores de movimiento, los centinelas se encontraban escondidos fuera del edificio y avisarían si había algo fuera de lo normal; todo salió según lo planeado cada vez que presumía su arma y su utilidad, su ego de científico malvado subía, lo hacía sentir mejor y se sentía malvado de nuevo, extrañaba la vieja costumbre de diseccionar a los héroes pero ya tendría tiempo para sus pasatiempos. Un holograma se proyectó en la habitación donde se llevaba la reunión se movía de un lado a otro y desaparecía , para aparecer en una esquina; Black Hat estaba en medio de todos los villanos observando en silencio, el arma se posaba en medio de la mesa .  
-Como último consejo deberían disparar el arma a 15cm del objetivo si no quieren recibir ustedes el daño -  
-Doctor Flug estamos hablando de un arma potencialmente peligrosa para los héroes que pueden correr más rápido que la luz ¿realmente esto funcionará?- uno de los villanos lo cuestiono ganándose la mirada de Black Hat y un gruñido.  
-¡Claro que lo hará! Mis inventos no fallan, además como prueba de su funcionamiento dispara un líquido paralizante para poder disparar al objetivo sin falla – miró alrededor de toda la habitación buscando al villano que había dicho tal cosa, su mirada se posó en una cara conocida y pudo sentir como el color de su rostro cambiaba, podía agradecer que llevaba la bolsa puesta y que el holograma no podía transmitir tantos colores, era uno de sus viejos amigos...Alger  
-Uhm...t-también – el silencio se escuchó en la habitación.  
Black Hat se aclaró la garganta levantándose y tomando el arma –Gracias Doctor por su cooperación, puede retirarse –  
-Uhm el sujeto de prueba se encuentra en el campo de prueba B – asintió y el holograma desapareció; se quitó la diadema que transmitía la señal y la dejó a un lado ¿Cómo no se había percatado de la presencia de Alger en la habitación?, la última vez que lo vio apenas tenía 2 meses. Se sentó acariciando su vientre si no hubiera sido por Helene aquella tarde seguramente Black Hat lo hubiera matado, aunque Alger no lo hizo con esa intención solo había sido una broma entre ellos dos al mencionar al bebé, quien diría que estaban en lo correcto.  
Espero un tiempo acomodando y desconectado algunos monitores que había utilizado para continuar con sus trabajos pendientes, tenía un montón de nuevas ideas ahora que su ego se había reanimado, solo esperaba con ansias regresar a la mansión para llevarlos a cabo; unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.  
Su amante entró con cara de pocos amigos, parecía forzado a mantenerse cuerdo y no liberar ese enojo –Flug alguien quiere hablar contigo – el villano frunció más el ceño abriendo la puerta por completo, dejando ver al vampiro, su porte era elegante pero casual y sus brazos se encontraban cruzados detrás de su espalda. Fue toda una sorpresa para Flug quien trató de cubrir rápidamente su vientre con la bata y disimularlo tomando algunas hojas que se encontraba presionándolas ligeramente contra su pecho.  
-Tienen 5 minutos- advirtió el villano con furia.  
-¡Alger! Y-yo no sabía que vendrías a la reunión- dijo un poco apenado.  
-Ya puede dejarnos mi señor – el vampiro sonrió ya sea en victoria o en burla hacia el villano, el otro simplemente azoto la puerta detrás de sí.  
El villano y el vampiro no era amigos en absoluto, no es como si el poderoso Black Hat tuviera “amigos” el término más aceptado para el villano sería “lacayos con intereses comunes que se pueden desechar” , sin embargo Alger era uno de sus secuaces más cercanos que acataba todas las órdenes sin pensarlo dos veces, era frío y sanguinario con sus enemigos, de un linaje tan puro y único en su especie ...a decir verdad era el único que quedaba, podría ser el mal encarnado casi tan poderoso como Black Hat a diferencia de una cosa … él era uno de esos pocos villanos que habían obtenido con éxito aparearse con seres humanos creando un hibrido. Del matrimonio que obtuvo con una humana el resultado fue un ser casi tan poderoso como él, un varón semi mortal, conocido como la encarnación del miedo y las pesadillas de las mujeres vírgenes; aunque él lo describe más como un chico rebelde que causa daños solo por diversión .  
La apariencia malvada del vampiro no se compara con la enorme bondad y amor que siente por su familia conservando a Helene y a su hijo como un secreto en la oscuridad por el bienestar de ambos, es casi tan protector como Metauro.  
-Doctor Flug Slys cuánto tiempo sin vernos- sonrió dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.  
-Nada de formalidades señor –  
-Lo mismo digo – ambos sonrieron.  
-Relájate Flug lo puedo sentir – señalo su vientre – su esencia malvada no solo cubre esta habitación, la inunda con todo su olor... además demencia me contó todo -  
Flug suspiro pesadamente era evidente que algo así no se le escapara dado que él y Helene había sido quienes lo descubrieron antes que él, mataría a Demencia cuando regrese a casa – Es… un poco embarazoso...- se sonrojo bajando las hojas y descubriendo su abdomen.  
-Wow es enorme, lo haz disimulado muy bien en esta reunión ¿Puedo?-  
El científico asintió –Me recuerda tanto a Vincent, si Helene y yo pudiéramos concebir de nuevo lo haríamos- posó su mano frunciendo un poco el ceño.  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó confundido el científico.  
-No es nada-tomó asiento a un lado de él –El motivo de mi presencia no es solo por trabajo Flug , tengo algo que entregarte, tampoco es muy apropiado pero Helene insistió en que te diera esto – de su abrigo sacó una caja no tan grande , la envoltura era algo clásico y sencillo pero llamativo a la vista; Flug tomó el paquete -¿No lo abrirás?- el cinético asintió , era un vestido casi tan pequeño para vestir a una muñeca de trapo , el color era un lila suave , también había un pequeño conjunto de ropa tejida con el color rojo y negro, unos pequeños guantes y un gorro.  
-Lo siento no sabíamos si es una niña o un niño –  
-Ambos son adorables...-los miro detenidamente, su hija sería muy querida entre los villanos y entre sus conocidos -Es una niña – sonrió guardando los regalos –Me gustaría darle las gracias personalmente a Helene -  
-Lo harás ella desea conocer al sucesor de Black Hat , toma esto es un regalo mío , esperaba que dijeras que era un niño pero de igual manera será de utilidad – era el pedazo de piel de un lobo que envolvía algo, la piel era bastante suave al tacto y estaba envuelta en gruesas cuerdas de piel de reno ; comenzó a desenvolverse cuidadosamente, en medio de la piel había una daga; era gruesa y cubierta por una piel que desconocía, la empuñadura traía grabados muy finos en bronce. La levantó para observarla mejor sacando la funda y dejando ver lo afilada que era.  
-Fue el regalo de una Bruja que llevaba persiguiéndome desde mi nacimiento, trato de matarme con esa daga cuando estaba en plena adolescencia – la tomó en manos de Flug – por supuesto era mucho más rápido en ese entonces –soltó una risita – Ella me la dio en agradecimiento por no haberle matado, aunque no es algo que se debería de apreciar en mi caso – se puso de pie para luego agacharse a los pies del científico – ella me explico que es como tener una maldición con una gran bendición, tallada del diente de un dragón y cubierta con la misma sangre para su protección, cubierta en piel de un ser que incluso ella desconocía, pero poderosa para brindar fuerza y puntería , la piel de lobo ayuda a crear protección y liderazgo – miró directamente Flug –se la hubiera dado a mi hijo si no fuera tan rebelde- concluyó.  
-Lo que llevas en tu vientre es igual a esta daga…servirá para quitarle la vida a muchas personas y será poderosa para liderar….será una maldición y una bendición – tomó la funda de la daga cubriéndola y cerrando las manos del científico.  
-Flug ¿Has pensado ya en un nombre?- se puso de pie.  
Era verdad que aún no elegía uno, al comienzo pensó que sería mejor no elegir uno por que podría terminar en un fracaso pero, ahora ya con la fecha de vencimiento a la vuelta de la esquina…  
-No aún no he pensado en uno – sonó un poco decepcionado.  
-Alexia sería un buen nombre – sonrió, el vampiro estaba por tomar la bolsa de Flug y levantarla cuando fueron interrumpidos por el villano  
-¡Ya pasaron más de 5 malditos minutos, largo ahora!-  
El científico saltó por la interrupción sin embargo el vampiro no se movió ni un centímetro, tomó la mano del científico dándole un pequeño beso sonriéndole cálidamente – Nos veremos después Flug- salió dejándolo solo , ahora tenía más regalos para su hija amaba cada uno de ellos , pero también deseaba que Black Hat lo viera de la misma manera .  
……………………………………………………….  
Salió cerrando la puerta nuevamente de golpe, ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que Alger se acercaba a Flug? ¿Celos?  
-Porque no le has dicho- sonaba molesto.  
El villano salió de sus pensamientos para escuchar al vampiro –No es de tu incumbencia – trato de retirarse, cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente.  
-¡Está muriendo!, esa criatura... ¿Acaso fue intencional? - se escuchó el crujir de sus manos al hacerlas puños.  
-¡Te dije que no es de tu incumbencia! Deberías de agradecer que tu esposa e hijo están vivos, si no ya estarían siendo parte de mi colección-  
El vampiro guardó silencio era mejor no continuar con esto, el no expondría a su familia a tal riesgo –Puedo darle parte de mi sangre para que sea inmortal igual que Helene, pero ya será tu decisión hasta donde quieras verlo sufrir – camino el vampiro chocando hombro con hombro abriéndose paso y abandonando la sala.  
Sus dientes chirriaban de coraje como si el mismo no supiera lo que está pasando con su científico…Tendría que seguir concentrándose en todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor antes de buscar una solución, en tiempo estaba corriendo y cada día contaba.  
Una vez que todos se retiraron los Hat-bots que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a ordenar y limpiar todo, Flug dio algunas ligeras reparaciones a los centinelas para que siguieran con su trabajo y en cuanto terminó todo ambos se encontraban de nuevo en el coche, pudo ver la puesta del sol; miró las manos del científico que estaba ocupadas.  
-¿Qué es eso?- dijo aun en la esquina contraria del coche.  
-Uhm es-es un r-regalo – trato de disimularlo, él recuerda que esa mañana el científico quería mostrarle algo pero ni se detuvo a mirar, respiro pesadamente.  
-¿Qué es?- dijo tratando de mostrar interés , había estado distante del científico desde lo ocurrido solo hablaban ocasionalmente y compartían las comidas, pero odia admitir que cada vez que está más lejos del científico algo en su pecho se retuerce y siente la necesidad de estar con él …incluso extraña las noche que compartían juntos.  
-¡¿Qué?!- dijo algo impresionado  
-muéstramelo- sonó más a una orden, el científico asintió descubriendo los regalos.  
-Estos me los dio Helene y este fue de Alger – mostró emocionado las pequeñas ropas y la daga.  
-¿una daga?- posó su mano en ella, podía sentir la energía que emanaba de ella, el vampiro no fue tonto dio un gran “amuleto” de defensa algo único en su especie casi tan único como la espada de Hades.  
-Alger dijo que sería de utilidad para ella-  
Ahora que él lo piensa ha sido el único que aún no le ha dado nada a su primogénito , ¿pero qué más podría darle si la criatura ya tiene su ADN, si Eris tenía razón no solo tendría similitud , tendría fuerza y conocimiento, habilidades de la oscuridad algo que solamente él puede lograr …El camino a casa fue largo así que Flug terminó por rendirse en sus brazos, él disfrutaba escuchar de las pequeñas respiraciones del científico, podía observar el subir y bajar de su pecho, aun con la cara cubierta por la bolsa podía imaginar su bello rostro dormido; una vez en la mansión un adormilado Flug bajó del auto y el pudo percatar la acción que el científico tenia hacia sus regalos, los protegía y abrazaba con fuerza a su pecho como si fueran a desaparecer si no lo hacía, eso lo inundaba de una rabia terrible ¿Cómo él puede apreciar aquellos regalos viniendo de uno de sus secuaces?¿Acaso él tiene celos por la atención que su primogénito recibe? No eso no es...la atención que esa cosa recibe no le importa, es la forma en que otros villanos se han acercado a Flug ya es suficientemente malo que aquella cosa ya huela a él como para que también comience a adaptar otras esencias.  
-¡eso no lo permitiré!- gritó haciendo saltar a Flug ,5.0.5 y Demencia quienes le ayudaban a bajar las cosas, los miro llamando a los Hat-bots para que ayudaran también; entró en la mansión pensando que sería el único refugio a sus pensamientos pero solo se hizo más preguntas ¿Qué podría darle a su heredera al trono? Qué sería lo suficientemente poderoso y digno de una villana, tan majestuoso que hiciera quedar aquellos regalos como si no fueran nada. Divago entre pensamientos hasta llegar a su oficina posándose en el gran ventanal, tenía una idea única él sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que darle a ese monstruo.  
……………………………………………………….

La mañana siguiente Flug se levantó con un ligero malestar, podía sentir como la cabeza le palpitaba y sentía un poco de nauseas, podría haber sido el estrés del día anterior aun así no se precipitó a levantarse de forma rápida; colocó una almohada en su espalda y se recargo, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y frotó sus ojos con la intención de que el malestar desapareciera, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dejó entrar al gran oso azul.  
-Oh 5.0.5 eso huele de maravilla – sonrió al ver al oso con una gran bandeja de panqueques y fruta con algo de jugo. El oso simplemente sonrió de manera tierna dejando la bandeja a un costado de su mesita de noche.  
-Fuera de aquí – la voz del villano sorprendió a ambos, el oso trató de encogerse lo más que pudo bajando sus orejas pequeñas y temblando un poco.  
-Lo siento 5.0.5 gracias por el desayuno- froto con cariño la espalda del gran oso, el otro asintió y salió algo temeroso tratando de no ver al villano a los ojos.  
-¿Has visto la hora? – preguntó el villano con molestia  
-N-no me levantaré enseguida – fue detenido por la mano del villano.  
-Tienes un aspecto horriblemente pálido, será mejor que descanses –  
-¿D-disculpé?-  
-es tu día de descanso duerme lo que quieras – señaló el calendario con el día encerrado en un círculo rojo – He visto que soy el único que pareciera no disfrutar de esto – un poco de sarcasmo en su voz – toma ábrelo cuando me retire- le entregó una caja casi del tamaño de un zapato, a decir verdad la caja parecía más lujosa que cualquiera que hubiera visto.  
-Jefecito... gracias – dijo un poco apenado; el villano no siempre le daba obsequios y cuando lo hacía eran únicos el detalle era lo que importaba y la forma en que lo hacía sentir correspondido lo hacía encajar en todo esto, su corazón parecía un tren queriendo salir de su pecho; el villano lo observo no dijo nada pero él pudo notar ese rubor en su rostro, eso lo hacía feliz.  
Una vez que el villano se retiró espero el momento adecuado para abrir la caja, comenzó a desatar el moño de seda negra.  
-Black…- pudo sentir la emoción a flor de piel, era un pequeño sombrero blanco, con una cinta negra y plumas oscuras casi tan oscuras como la noche, estaba cubierto con una fina tela que brillaba con tan solo un ligero movimiento adornada con un moño a un costado de encaje negro y blanco y en centro un broche de plata en forma de cráneo – Es...es hermoso- sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, no eran solo las hormonas, esta vez estaba feliz tan feliz …esta era la forma en que Black Hat le demostraba la aceptación de su hija , la forma en que le daba la bienvenida a este mundo era la marca de Black Hat …el tan acostumbrado sombrero de copa.  
Secó sus lágrimas colocando el sombrero encima de la cajita y dejándolo en la mesita de noche, se recostó para seguir observando el regalo, su mano acarició su vientre de forma suave.  
-Bienvenida a Black Hat organization-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvide mencionar que Eris Morn no me pertenece es de un videojuego ;) je no tengo imaginación para crear villanos .  
> En mi historia BH perdona a Alger por haber roto las reglas con la única condición de que el y su hijo tendrán que trabajar para el eternamente ; Alger es discreto y nunca menciona a su familia solo lo hace con Flug por eso la pareja le tiene mucha confianza y cariño .Abajo una lista de los regalos que ha recibido Flug ,advierto es larga y los visores con púas son por parte de demencia dice que tiene que ser una niña con estilo .  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/524599056589054318/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/515380751101608952/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/853009985647970411/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/503769908299193242/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/543457880008338853/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/491807221781236164/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/512636370079243206/


	5. La grieta y armadura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matarme por favor ~

La noche había caído y con ella el cielo cubierto con un manto de estrellas, la luna alumbraba la oscuridad en las calles y se colaba por las ventanas de una mansión con forma de sombrero blanco.

  
En una habitación se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de dos personas amándose, inundándolo con el sonido de besos y gemidos de ambos; las sábanas blancas y azules habían terminado resbalando de la cama y se posaban sobre el suelo de madera fina.

  
-Mhm S-slug- murmuraba el héroe besando el cuello de su amante recorriéndolo con suaves besos, mientras el científico acariciaba los muslos del héroe, tomando su miembro y complaciéndolo sintiendo como las uñas se encajaban en su espalda; el bailar de sus caderas con movimientos suaves y profundos hacia a ambos gemir por el placer. El científico enterró su rostro en el cuello del héroe respirando la esencia dulce y elegante de este. Lo recostó suavemente mientras buscaba la mano de su amante cuando le encontró entrelazo sus dedos, besándolo apasionadamente.

  
-Te amo White…- llegaron al clímax juntos mientras él abrazaba el cuerpo de su amante; le encantaba sentir las pequeñas convulsiones que el otro daba mientras terminaba su clímax. Ambos terminaron por recostarse. Slug tomó las sábanas cubriendo a ambos, el frío de la tela se pegó contra sus cuerpos calientes y pegajosos haciendo que White terminara por abrazar a Slug y reposar su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre.

  
-No...no te he preguntado en toda la noche pero...¿sucede algo?- White lo miro a los ojos.

  
-No es nada- jugueteo con el cabello despeinado de White.

  
-Es Flug ¿no es así?- tomo su mano -¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo de esto?-

  
El científico lo pensó un momento antes de hablar, no era que no quisiera hablar con él sobre Flug, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en algo. -White…si te pasara algo yo – tomó su rostro entre sus manos- no estoy evadiendo la conversación, estoy preocupado por Flug, pero quiero que me seas honesto –se sentó en la cama -¿Qué es realmente Black Hat?- sus ojos rotuladores se movieron.

  
-No entiendo muy bien a qué se debe tu pregunta- el héroe tomó la misma posición que el científico -te refieres en el plano existencial ¿Qué somos?-

  
-No tú, si no él –

  
-Slug…él es ...- respiró pesadamente – es más que maldad pura , es la oscuridad más espesa y profunda , es el miedo y el odio formados juntos en un solo ser , que se compone de muchos otros seres malignos , su forma original ni siquiera luce humana – finalizó –es todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo ..No hay realmente algo que nos haga hermanos…lo que nos hace hermanos es el equilibrio que generamos en el universo…eso es todo...-

  
-Yo no quería incomodarte –

  
-No lo haces…te entiendo…entiendo lo que puede ser tu preocupación- el héroe tomó su rostro entre sus manos dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en la frente – Puede que lo que nazca de Flug no tenga forma humana. Pero se adaptará a voluntad propia – se movió a un costado de la cama para levantarse, pero fue tomado del brazo.

  
-No te vayas...Quedémonos un rato más así –

**…………………………………….**

 

  
-¡Demencia ven aquí ahora!- gritaba Flug mientras preparaba la red de caza- ¡No voy a discutir contigo hoy; te toca baño así que baja de una vez!- miró el techo.

  
~Ni Na no puedes alcanzarme~ dijo de forma burlona la chica reptil.

  
-5.0.5 ¿estás listo?- asintió el oso cargando una pistola de agua –Es todo una lástima que no te bañes Demencia, hoy Black Hat quería tener una cena especialmente con el personal de la empresa y sabes lo que significa ¿no?, eso te incluye a ti- dijo mientras miraba sus guantes.

  
-¡ES MENTIRA MI AMORCITO SÓLO CENARÁ CONMIGO!- Bajó de forma escurridiza por las paredes no lo suficiente para ser atrapada con una red.

  
-Es enserio él me pidió que te dijera que tenías que estar presente – Flug siempre jugaba este truco, era impresionante que la chica siguiera cayendo, aun después del tiempo que le tomó recuperar su confianza por el secreto que el villano y él tenían...-¡Ahora 5.0.5! – El oso apunto y disparo directamente a la cara de la chica mientras caía en la red –¡SÍ!- gritó el científico.

  
-Es importante que te bañes así no le agradaras a ningún chico- 5.0.5 siempre ayudaba a quitar la ropa a la chica, ella gritaba y pataleaba hasta que por fin lo hacía ella sola y se metía a la bañera; abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho mientras Flug comenzaba a mojarla con el agua caliente y a hacer espuma en su cabellera abundante.

  
-No importa que no me bañe…- dijo triste recargando su barbilla en las rodillas – él te eligió a ti…incluso llevas a su bebé – Flug dejó de tallar la espalda de la chica.

  
-Dem... Yo...-

  
-No importa Nerd, sigue tallando – le dijo, luego Flug siguió frotando su espalda.

  
-Toma ya sabes qué hacer con eso- le dio la esponja para que ella tallara de la cintura hacia abajo – te deje todo lo necesario en aquella mesita-salió dejando a la chica sola en el baño. Posiblemente era el vapor del agua o el que se haya levantado tan rápido pero sus mareos empeoraban, él ya no podía hacer tantos movimientos, apenas podía estar de pie y su vientre le pesaba demasiado, tendría que poner el suero nuevamente eso ayudaría a que se sintiera mejor.

  
Camino hacia su laboratorio y se colocó la intravenosa sentándose, había mucho trabajo que hacer, era un día lleno de reuniones y ventas, casi era una pena que Slug tomara su día libre hoy. Él tomó la primera carpeta con algunas indicaciones de las nuevas armas en el catálogo, tenía que organizar todo antes del mediodía.

  
-Creí haberte dicho que no pisarías el laboratorio hoy –

  
-¡Jefecito! P-pero hay mucho trabajo-

  
-He estado trabajando dobles por ti, no quiero que mi trabajo se valla a la basura con tu imprudencia – se acercó quitándole la carpeta de las manos.

  
-J-jefecito es necesario que termine esto, la fecha de vencimiento está cerca y no he completado todas las armas –

  
-¡Dije que no lo harás! Además TU fecha de vencimiento también es próxima – cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda –Ve a descansar, mañana que el estorbo ayude, así podrás trabajar cuanto quieras-el villano se retiró.  
Podría ser cierto que su fecha de vencimiento estaba próxima , todavía faltaba unas semanas y aún no había concluido con la mitad de sus proyectos ; no sabría si podría continuar una vez que la bebé nazca, ella necesitaría de cuidados y no podría dejarla a cuidado de su amada creación y mucho menos cerca de Demencia, además estaba cansado de estar en cama todo el día y dormir tanto, se sentía cansado y enfermo, el estar dentro de su laboratorio y tener su mente ocupada con el trabajo evitaba que se sintiera de esa forma. Respiró pesadamente acariciando su abdomen abultado sintiendo el movimiento de su hija

.  
-Estás inquieta ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó de forma tierna tratando de tranquilizarla pero algo llamo su atención; ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo su computadora estaba parpadeando?, mostraba en la pantalla todos los Hat-bots y centinelas en servicio dentro de la mansión , pero había uno que parpadeaba.

  
-¿Qué es esto?- parecía que uno de sus Hat-bots había sido destruido. Se levantó con dificultad caminando a la salida, tendría que buscar al culpable de esto; el radar marcaba una habitación del lado oeste de la mansión realmente no era algo tan importante, era un pequeño almacén con piezas mecánicas defectuosas. Como lo suponía el Hat-bot encargado de vigilar no se encontraba, la cerradura había sido forzada y la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta.

  
-Sé que estás aquí, ya no tienes donde esconderte- entró pateando lo que quedaba de su máquina, trato de encender la luz pero no funciono.

  
-¿Estás seguro?- una voz femenina se escuchó entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

  
-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- sonaba muy calmado.

  
-Te sorprendería lo fácil que es engañar tus sensores de calor, aunque estas cosas son más resistentes de lo que pensaba - salió fraccionado en su dirección un brazo metálico con garras.

  
-Estas comenzando a colmarme la paciencia – Un objeto cayó de su lado izquierdo haciéndolo mirar.

  
-Tienes razón esto está siendo tedioso – apareció una chica entre la oscuridad; Flug estaba sorprendido, había sido tomado con la guardia baja, sacó un arma de su bata disparando a su objetivo pero la chica había desaparecido.

  
-Pensé que serias más rápido – dijo burlonamente apareciendo enfrente de él sujetando su muñeca y torciéndola para que soltara el arma, el científico grito por el dolor –Así que no eran solo rumores de la sociedad – le dio una mirada llena de asco y desprecio.

  
Flug pudo notar que ella tenía una herida en su pierna, posiblemente el Hat-bot la había lastimado en un intento de defensa; pateó la herida haciendo gritar a la chica para que la soltara sin embargo la fuerza que ella tenía era mucho mayor a la suya , ella con un impulso lo arrojó contra el suelo , inmediatamente cubrió su vientre.

  
-¡Cómo te atreves, eres un fenómeno!- la chica piso el arma destruyéndola – Te apareaste con el demonio de Black Hat –casi escupió la última palabra.

  
-S-silencio Héroe…. ¿tú qué sabes?- Flug trato de levantarse pero sentía un dolor punzante en su espalda, estaba asustado pero no por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él.

  
-¿Héroe? Ha ha ha no te atrevas a ponerme en la misma categoría que ellos – pisó la muñeca del científico –Es verdad que nosotros buscamos la paz y la tranquilidad en el mundo, pero soy de una organización más grande que la de White Hat, hay muchas personas que desearían estar aquí, viéndote implorar por tu vida – molió la muñeca contra el suelo haciendo gritar al científico.

  
-¿Q-qué te hace pensar que rogaré por mi vida?- trató de no mostrar debilidad, había presionado sin que ella se diera cuenta un alarma silenciosa alertando a los Hat-bots.

  
-Si no es por tu vida tendrá que ser por la de este engendro –apuntó el arma a su vientre, pero su atención se desvió por el ruido que provenía de afuera, se escabullo entre la oscuridad. Era una especie de camuflaje que ocupaba, era como ver a un camaleón.

  
-¡Ahora!- gritó haciendo que los Hat-bots entraran, uno de ellos chocó contra ella haciéndola perder su camuflaje y disparando. Él se arrastró hasta poder llegar a una de las paredes, se sostuvo tratando de incorporarse pero no tenía más armas consigo, tendría que salir lo más rápido posible.

  
-¡YA BASTA!- Todos los Hat-bots fueron lanzados en diferentes direcciones, aun con todos los rasguños que ella tenía levantó su arma y disparó contra Flug, la primera bala rozó su brazo haciéndolo caer nuevamente sujetando con su mano hábil la herida -¡Esta vez no fallare!- disparó nuevamente, el científico cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el arma se accionó pero algo ocurrió.

  
-Así que a un puedes bailar…- Black Hat había aparecido ocupando una parte de su gabardina como escudo para detener la bala – Tu jefe no es muy inteligente al dejarte venir sola- sonreía diabólicamente.

  
-B-back H-ha- la chica estaba asustada y podía verse a distancia el miedo en sus ojos.

  
-No le culpo, fue un error mío el haberte dejado escapar – transformó sus dedos en garras filosas- pero esta vez no será tan fácil- el villano se lanzó contra ella, aun con el arma accionándose velozmente; como si fuera una hoja de papel el brazo de la chica cayó a un costado haciéndola gritar del dolor, la sangre comenzó a cubrir el suelo rápidamente. Flug observó todo desde donde se encontraba , había visto muchas veces a su jefe molesto y furioso, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción con la que mataba a la chica era diferente.

  
-A-ayuda p-por f...- estaba agonizando y con el último toque que le quedaba de vida, el villano se detuvo, se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas y acomodando su sombrero, chupando, saboreando la sangre que había quedado en sus manos.

  
-Demencia – mencionó el villano, Flug miró rápidamente a la salida hay se encontraba la chica lagarto, él no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí observando, en sus ojos se veía la excitación.

  
~Si amorcito~

  
-Puedes divertirte un rato- la chica lagarto transformó su sonrisa, sus ojos deseaban verla sufrir y su lengua recorría sus labios humedeciéndolos por la excitación. El villano camino hasta Flug y lo levantó en su brazos, cuando dio la espalda él pudo ver toda la escena de desmembramiento de la chica “hermoso” pensó.

  
-¡Pudiste haber avisado!- el villano lo recostó en la camilla del laboratorio.

  
-N-no sabía que estaba aquí, el monitor aviso cuando ella destruyó a uno de los Hat-bots - comenzó a curar sus heridas -¿Cómo logró entrar?-

  
-Ella se había escapado cuando mate a los otros espías, pero me confié estúpidamente al pensar que moriría en unas horas dentro de la mansión –

  
-¿Otro agente?….-

  
-¿¡Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlos tú solo!? Si la alarma se emitió pudiste acudir conmigo o Demencia-

  
-No soy un niño al cual debes de cuidar- bajó su mirada.

  
-En el estado en que te encuentras eres más que un niño - lo tomó de la muñeca, haciéndolo quejarse del dolor –mira estas heridas  ¡no eres tan fuerte para acabar al menos con uno, doctor!- dejó caer el brazo con brusquedad – si tienes piedad por lo que llevas en tu interior, tal vez puedas recapacitar y pedir ayuda la próxima vez – viniendo de Black Hat es seguro que no habría una próxima vez. El villano se retiró dejándolo solo, posiblemente tendría más asuntos que tratar después de esto, él es mucho más rápido para examinar la mansión.

  
Bajó con dificultad sosteniendo su vientre, algo se sentía distinto en su interior; un dolor terrible se apoderó de él, casi no podía respirar por ello, trató de apoyarse contra la mesa de fierro tirando algunos tubos de ensayo en el intento de sujetarse de algo ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? el dolor inundaba su ser, su vientre hinchado quemaba y no podía mantenerse de pie, sus rodillas terminaron cediendo y cayó al suelo; ¿acaso la chica había hecho algo más que tratar de dispararle? No podía haber recibido más daño, él mismo lo comprobó. Black Hat la detuvo antes de que acertara el tiro así que sólo fue un roce en su brazo pero ¿A qué se debe tanto dolor?

  
-¡5.0.5!- el aire escapada de sus pulmones rápidamente, apenas sentía que podía respirar, en cuanto el oso corrió hacia él se sujetó –Ne-necesito. Que traigas a B-black...- apenas hablo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y terminó por desmayarse en el piso de su laboratorio. El oso estaba asustado, pero sabía que no podía quedarse parado ahí, tenía que obtener ayuda del villano aun si eso significaba morir, su padre necesitaba ayuda.

  
No había nada, sólo era él y el intenso dolor que sentía, no podía mover sus manos ni piernas, pero él sabía que aún seguía abrazando su vientre; podía escuchar murmullos que repitan que algo estaba mal pero ¿Qué está mal? “¡Esto no es bueno, tenemos que hacer una ecografía ya!” , ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? No estaba entendiendo nada, pero se sentía demasiado agotado por el dolor, aun así hizo su mejor intento y abrió sus ojos.

  
-¡Debiste llamar antes!- gritó el científico.

  
-¡NO ERA ASUNTO TUYO!- el villano estaba perdiendo su forma humana, podía ver algunas cosas que salían de su espalda, pero seguía sin comprender qué era lo que pasaba.

  
-Por favor caballeros necesitan calmarse ambos, recuerden que su paciente está presente- hablo el héroe.

  
-¿¡No era asunto mío!? ¡Mirarlo! he ocupado dos litros de sangre en una hora y posiblemente necesite más-

  
-¡Ella nos atacó!, si no hubiera sido por mí amorcito él estaría muerto, por suerte encontró lo que se merecía – hablo la chica lagarto con cierto temor, aunque al final parecía presumir su victoria.

  
-Señorita Demencia le recuerdo que la persona a la que acaba de matar sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber, recuerde que ha matado más héroes de los que podemos contar, sólo le pido expresarse de manera diferente, ya que ellos dieron sus vidas por causas nobles – White parecía ser el único cuerdo entre todo el alboroto.

  
La chica solo chasqueo la lengua, cuando fue detenida por 5.0.5 y arrastrada a la salida; el villano comenzaba a lucir más como una masa negra con grandes ojos rojos, cuando fue detenido por White.

  
-Si no dejamos que Slug trabaje no podrá ayudar a Flug , necesitamos calmarnos todos- tanto el villano como el científico lucían a la defensiva , no podría haber peor ocasión para una lucha entre ambos, Flug podía sentir mucho dolor y apenas podía concentrarse para mantenerse despierto; exploró con la vista la intravenosa que tenía colocada y una máscara de oxígeno, el pitido del electrocardiógrafo y los diferentes aparatos que había a su alrededor, podía notar las correas que  sujetaban su vientre las cuales estaban monitorizando a su bebé, eso lo asusto demasiado.

  
-S-slug- llamo lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de los tres.

  
-¡Flug!- se acercó el héroe – me alegro de que despertaras – tomó la hoja que salía de la máquina.

  
-¿Qué s-sucede? – trato de respirar pero comenzó a toser.

  
-Flug tranquilo, necesito hacerte más estudios pero…- bajó la mirada al sentir como era sujetado de su chamarra.

  
-Olvidas que también soy científico- dio una sonrisa forzada- Dímelo- el héroe mordió su labio, pensando que no sería el mejor momento para explicar todo, sería mejor actuar que esperar aún que tenía razón, ambos podían compartir casi la misma rama, tenía que estar al tanto.

  
-Necesito hacer la operación ya; estoy tratando de ver cuál es el problema, parece que se desprendió parte de la membrana que la sostenía a tu abdomen, tienes una hemorragia...- quería continuar pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de terror en su colega.

  
-Pero aún faltan algunas semanas –

  
-Si todo marcha bien y vemos que está bien desarrollada puede ser que incluso no necesite de la incubadora – le dio una sonrisa sincera.

  
El villano había regresado a su forma normal viéndolo de lejos sin entorpecer el trabajo de Slug, aunque su sangre hervía trataba de mantener la compostura.

  
-Flug te pondré una epidural y después entrarás al quirófano ¿de acuerdo?-

  
-Será mejor que me retire, necesitaran estar un momento de privacidad – dio una sonrisa White saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás.

  
-No se quede mirando necesito de su ayuda- regañó el héroe al villano; Black Hat no dijo ni una palabra pero su vista se clavaba en el héroe como estaca. –Necesito que lo sujetes con fuerza, no demasiada solo lo necesario para que no se mueva –

  
Lo tomó de los hombros con cuidado de no dañar las máquinas ni arrancar las intravenosas; Flug trató de moverse pero el dolor lo impedía, el villano lo ayudó a recostarse de lado en posición fetal, ambos rostros quedaron juntos. Hizo una mueca al sentir la aguja atravesar su espalda.

  
-Regresare en un momento, esperaré a que la anestesia haga su trabajo – dijo Slug saliendo y tomando un paquete que contenía la ropa necesaria para la cirugía.

  
Él estaba nervioso, tenía mucho dolor que se intensificaba cada vez más, sus pulmones quemaban pero tendría que resistir.

  
-Aguanta un poco…- sonrió acariciando su vientre, aun a pesar de todo el miedo que tenía, sentía una enorme emoción por conocer a su hija; otra contracción llegó, se sostuvo del barandal de la camilla, practicando sus respiraciones.

  
-Aun después de todo lo que ella te hace…le sigues hablando con “amor”- dijo el villano mirando como Flug casi se retorcía del dolor.

  
-Ella es pa-parte de usted…es…- se relajó cerrando los ojos por unos minutos.

  
-Sé que es parte mía, esa cosa es como yo…por eso te hace este daño – sacó un pañuelo, acercando su mano desnuda hasta la frente del científico limpiando las gotas de sudor –eso no es justificación para que sufras –

  
El científico sonrió ante el tacto del villano, sus manos frías lo hacían relajarse, se sentían muy bien. Extrañaba las veces que el villano lo acunaba en su pecho hasta el amanecer ambos hacían la mezcla perfecta entre calor y frío, eso le fascinaba; tomó la mano del villano acunandola en su mejilla.

  
-desde que todo esto comenzó...desde que supe que ella estaba aquí…deje de sufrir – sonrió respirando el aroma del villano – me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento, hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar por usted, no importa todo este dolor ni las noches en vela, lo que cuenta es- fue invadido por el dolor antes de que pudiera terminar.

  
El villano observó frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación, estaba tratando de ser cuerdo consigo mismo, ser fuerte para no mostrar debilidad ante el sufrimiento de la persona que él amaba, si él pudiera quitarle ese dolor ¡lo haría sin pensarlo!, tendría que tener confianza en el científico para que esto resultara bien; tomó la mano entre la suya y acarició la espalda de Flug mientras terminaba la contracción, podía sentir sus huesos a través de la tela.

  
-Black Hat…todo esto lo hago por amor...porque yo te amo – lo miró con súplica en sus ojos. El villano se congelo sin decir una palabra, el ligero rubor en sus mejillas confirmaba lo que Flug había pensado, era un villano después de todo, él no se acercaría con flores y chocolates a declararse. Black Hat se acercó y tomó su mano con cuidado depositándole un pequeño beso en la palma.

  
-Te estaré esperando Flug Slys – la maquina comenzó a sonar en un pitido fuerte, Slug salió corriendo colocándose el cubre bocas acercándose a la máquina.

  
-Por favor lord no lo altere de esa manera lo necesito estable- revisó todo nuevamente -Lord Black Hat tiene que salir, estoy listo para comenzar- Slug lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, solo asintió molesto pero se repetía a sí mismo que tendría que ser cuerdo.

  
-Esperare afuera – se retiró dando una última mirada a Flug.

  
Flug fue llevado a la sala improvisada de operaciones, realmente era una parte del laboratorio donde él solía torturar y desmembrar a los héroes, no era muy grato para Slug estar ahí pero no tenían otra opción; ellos habían acordado que se llevaría acabo la cirugía en un ambiente y lugar más cómodo para Slug pero Black Hat no lo dejaría ir a la ciudad o al laboratorio del contrario, así que equiparon el laboratorio de Flug con todo lo que necesitarían.

  
 **……………………** ……………………………………..

 

  
-Flug voy a comenzar- advirtió el científico viendo a su paciente, los campos había sido colocados, las intravenosas revisadas y había una bolsa con sangre necesitaría posiblemente más de la que él tenía preparada.

  
-Slug…sálvala – la voz de su contrario sonaba firme, no titubeo ni se rompió cuando hablo, esta era una decisión que ya había tomado él.

  
Slug asintió preparando el primer bisturí; tres Hat-bots habían sido adaptados medicamente para la cirugía así que ellos serían sus asistentes. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil manejarlo en un hospital o en su laboratorio con todo su personal, pero tenía que mantenerse en secreto; si ya bien la relación de ambos villanos era pública evitarían a toda costa que el mundo se enterara de que Black Hat tendría un sucesor al trono.

  
-Está bien, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – Flug asintió detrás de la cortina que tapaba su visión.

  
-Si sientes dolor me detendré ¿de acuerdo?- el científico vio la reacción de su amigo; comenzó por hacer una incisión horizontal, cortando capa por capa de la piel, centrando sus oídos en las máquinas que monitorizaban los signos de ambos pacientes.

  
–S-slug, sucede algo siento dolor-

  
El científico frunció el ceño, al llegar al saco que mantiene al bebé descubrió algo horrible, parecía sacado de una película de terror, los órganos de Flug estarían infestado por el tejido malicioso de aquel ser, no podría seguir haciendo más incisiones un corte en falso y sería la muerte para ambos.

  
-Flug hay tejido de esa criatura en todas partes- no podía mentirle, tenía que decirle la verdad –haré todo lo que esté en mis manos-

  
-Slug, te dije que la salvaras -

  
-¡Eres mi prioridad, no dejare que nada te pase!-

  
-¡Slug ella es mi hija, merece vivir!-

  
-No tendré esta discusión de nuevo, lo importante es parar la hemorragia- tendría que sacar al bebé para poder estabilizar a su paciente, si no la sacaba ahora perdería tanta sangre que sería imposible terminar con éxito ; hizo una nueva incisión en el saco .-Flug ella estará bien- esperaba que las palabras fueran suficientes para tranquilizarlo.

  
El silencio los rodeo a ambos, sólo las máquinas y el ruido de los pequeños motores de los Hat-bots inundaban la habitación; aquella cosa era gruesa y difícil de atravesar con el bisturí aun así llego con éxito a la última capa, cortándola y haciendo que todo el líquido amniótico saliera. Él tenía miedo, si sus teorías eran correctas ella luciría humana, pero si White tenía razón en el momento en que ella saliera tomaría la imagen de su progenitor. Introdujo su mano con ayuda del instrumento médico localizando lo que sería su cabeza “te tengo" pensó. El miedo se apoderó de él pero con firmeza y delicadeza sacó al bebé.

  
-¿Slug?- tomó rápidamente una manta y comenzó a limpiarla -¿Slug?- hizo todo lo necesario para despejar sus pulmones; aún estaba impactado con lo que veía, sus manos temblaban.

  
-Está sana….es…..completamente sana- el llanto de la bebé inundó la habitación, era el llanto más fuerte y sano que había escuchado, la envolvió en una manta limpia y se la entregó al Hat-bot.

  
-¿P-puedo verla?- estaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas; ¡esta era su realidad! Desde un comienzo él sabía que la escucharía llorar; la sentía moverse e incluso reaccionar a la voz de Black Hat ella estaba viva…

  
El Hat-bot la acercó a centímetros del rostro de Flug; el científico la miró con sorpresa dejando escapar sus lágrimas. Era casi del mismo tono de piel que Black Hat, sus manitas estaban cerradas formando pequeños puños y su cabecita estaba repleta de cabello, aún seguía llorando y a pesar de estar bien envuelta forcejeaba un poco.

  
-H..hola pequeña...- sentía el nudo en su garganta y sus lágrimas seguían corriendo, desearía poder tocarla – eres hermosa…. Alexia...te amo - el pitido de la máquina comenzó a emitir la alarma, algo definitivamente no estaba bien

  
-¿Flug?-

  
-S-sl..ug..- Flug trataba de respirar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, comenzó a convulsionar.

  
-Mierda ahora no, Hat-bots necesito una jeringa ¡ahora! – necesitaba reducir la presión que estaba teniendo Flug en el cuerpo, había mucha sangre para seguir operando, esto no tenía que ocurrir; comenzó aspirar toda la sangre que había, pero el aspirador se llenaba rápidamente.

  
-¡Maldita sea la jeringa!- el Hat-bot se la dio, rápidamente colocó adrenalina –Quédate conmigo Flug – su amigo se estaba ahogando con toda la sangre que había, de laguna manera el tejido había invadido sus pulmones obstruyendo el oxígeno, hizo cortes y succiono, presiono y cauterizo donde había encontrado la hemorragia principal, pero había otras partes que habían comenzado a sangrar en cuento el engendro había sido retirado.

  
-¡Flug!- miró de nuevo el monitor los signos de su paciente estaban descendiendo más rápido de lo que él podía actuar. -¡ni se te ocurra Flug!- tomó otra jeringa, apartó todo lo que tenía, quitó los campos y descubrió el pecho del científico; Era una película de terror, la mirada de miedo en la cara de Flug representaba a la muerte propia, tomó la jeringa y la inyectó directamente en su pecho, hizo una incisión para drenar toda la sangre, pero estaba fallando… la máquina hizo un sonido firme y el monitor aviso que no había signos vitales.

  
Slug comenzó a hacer RCP y filtro oxígeno con una máquina pero todo fue imposible...lo último que había visto en el rostro de su mejor amigo eran sus ojos llenos de miedo.

  
-¡No, no, no, no, no, Flug, reacciona! – siguió durante unos 20 minutos hasta que sus brazos estaban adormecidos por el RCP había pasado mucho tiempo sin signos vitales…estaba muerto.

  
-¿Por qué?..- se dejó caer a un lado de la mesa de operaciones; estaba en shock, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y sus manos y traje estaban igual... tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se repitió una y otra vez que era una pesadilla, hasta que el llanto del bebé lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad.

  
-Tú…tú le hiciste esto- se levantó caminando en dirección del llanto, tomó el bisturí. -Si tú hubieras muerto nada de esto estaría pasando…no debiste existir- los Hat-bots salieron huyendo al ver la reacción del héroe; él apuntó al pequeño ser que se encontraba en el cunero de vidrio - No debiste de haber nacido- su mano se dirigió con fuerza apuntando el lado más filoso del bisturí al pecho del bebé. Su mundo se detuvo cuando el bebé dejó de llorar…abrió sus ojos y lo miró con pequeñas lagrimas aun en ellos, eran como los ojos de Flug ...de ese color verde tan puro y hermoso que eran dos joyas mirándolo . Dejó caer el bisturí levantando a la pequeña en sus brazos y dejando escapar sus propias lágrimas.

  
**………………………………………….**

 

  
El villano había estado atento, parado a un costado de la puerta del laboratorio, mientras su hermano estaba sentado en un viejo sillón que se encontraba ahí. Habían pasado más de dos horas en el quirófano y estaba atento a todo lo que podía escuchar.

  
-Cometí un pecado-habló White – Me he enamorado de Slug como tú de Flug… no tengo perdón-

  
-No es un pecado- Black dijo aun permaneciendo tan firme en el mismo lugar.

  
-Quebrantamos la ley que se nos fue dada y actúas como si no te importara-

  
-Soy un villano, fui creado para gobernar rompiendo leyes-

  
Ambos hermanos prestaron atención cuando el sonido de la máquina retumbo en sus oídos, algo estaba mal.  
White observó paralizado por lo que escuchaba, todo había resultado mal…el villano se congelo sin decir una palabra. El tiempo que pasó fue eterno para ambos, el sonido seguía siendo firme indicando la ausencia de vida. Una niebla negra comenzaba a salir de los pies de su hermano, comenzaba a transformarse en el ser de oscuridad que siempre había sido. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al científico lleno de sangre, se lanzó sobre el villano haciéndolo caer de espaldas apuñalándolo gritándole que había sido su culpa.

  
-¡Slug!- gritó aterrado, el científico lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos podía ver la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo, el villano había terminado por transformarse en un ser terrorífico.

  
-¡Toma al bebé, necesitamos salir de aquí! – el científico se levantó consciente de lo que estaba rodeándolos, tomando la hija del villano entre sus brazos.

  
-¡Necesitamos ir por 5.0.5 y Demencia! – salieron del pasillo del laboratorio, ambos corrían sin ver atrás, Black Hat aún no les seguía pero no se quedarían a esperar una reacción del villano.

  
-¿Qué está sucediendo?- encontraron a Demencia en la gran sala.

  
-¿Dónde está 5.0.5?-

  
-Han en la cocina ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica lagarto.

  
-Deja las preguntas para después lagartija ¡necesitamos irnos ya!- el bebé estaba llorando llamando la atención de la chica.

  
-Espera…Flug…- la chica miró toda la sangre en el traje de Slug.

  
El llanto de la niña de alguna forma alteró al villano haciéndolo gritar, haciendo retumbar toda la mansión, todos se miraron asustados sabían que pronto esa cosa estaría aquí. Las paredes comenzaron a escurrir esa niebla oscura, los focos y candelabros tronaron y la madera crujía tan fuerte.

  
-Iré por 5.0.5 y saca a Demencia se aquí-

  
-¡No irás solo!-

  
-¡No voy a discutir contigo Slug fuera ahora!-

  
……………………………………………………………

  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la chica lagarto mientras corrían a la salida.

  
-¡Es Black Hat! – dijo mientras se abría paso a disparos; Demencia no preguntó nuevamente, ella era consciente de las cosas terribles que podrían suceder si el villano la alcanzaba.

  
-¿Flug está muerto?- preguntó de nuevo.

  
-No es un buen momento…- sacudió la imagen de su amigo dentro de su mente –White se reunirá con nosotros en la salida; tiró su arma aun lado, se había quedado sin munición. El bebé en sus brazos lloraba intensamente aumentando el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

  
-¡5.0.5! – grito Demencia.

  
-¡White!- llegaron al punto acordado, Slug entregó a la niña a 5.0.5 mientras salían -¡White! ¿Qué esperas?- se detuvo a unos pasos de la salida mirando a su amante.

  
-¡Vete Slug!-

  
-¡No me iré si tú no vas conmigo!- se acercó al héroe tomándolo del brazo.

  
-¿No lo entiendes? ¡El poder de Black Hat es demasiado fuerte si no lo detengo aquí, no servirá de nada escapar!- le dio un beso – es mejor que no estés aquí, podrías ver cosas peores –

  
White desapareció entre la niebla haciendo que el científico corriera y tratara de entrar pero era tan espesa, casi un muro. Comenzó a golpear con todas las fuerzas que tenía hasta que su mano comenzó a deshacerse; retrocedió ante la sorpresa por el ácido que comenzaba a ser esa niebla.

  
-¡White!- gritó lo más alto que pudo pero no recibió respuesta; un brillo blanco comenzó a salir de la oscuridad, cegándolo casi por completo – ¡White!-fue tomado de la cintura.

  
-Luego me lo agradecerás- Demencia y él salieron disparados, una expolición que había culminado con la mansión; ambos cayeron al suelo pastoso rodando 5.0.5 se había resguardado lo más lejos que podía. Lo último que sus ojos vieron fue a Demencia ponerse de pie, ella sujetaba su brazo sangrando y sus rodillas lastimadas por la caída, las lágrimas escurrían de su mentón y después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

  
…………………………………………………………….

 

  
-¡hazte a un lado!- empujó a varios villanos que se encontraban en el lugar, su mejor amigo había sido derribado en una avión de prueba y ahora salía fuego del avión; era normal que en una escuela para villanos solo algunos miraran y otros rieran, ahí solo sobrevivían los que había nacido realmente para servir al mal. No es que él no fuera un villano pero su objetivo era distinto.

  
-¡Flug, mierda, Flug contesta!- corrió directamente al fuego sin importarle nada, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos y caminó entre los escombros, esquivando algunas llamaradas, hasta que por fin pudo encontrarlo -¡FLUG!- corrió levantando los escombros que le rodeaban, una parte de su rostro había sido alcanzado por la llamas, había una cortada profunda en la mejilla y la piel lastimada era expuesta a un rojo brillante. Aun respiraba…una vez más Flug Slys se había salvado.

  
Salto a su siguiente recuerdo, ambos se encontraban en la unión de Hatsville, era la plaza donde todos los villanos se reunían para graduarse y obtener el título supremo a su talento como malhechores, por supuesto el obtuvo su propio título, no fue la gran cosa como sus compañeros de escuela, sin embargo miró con orgullo y admiración a su mejor amigo levantando su mano con el título en ella.

  
-¿Has escuchado los rumores?- una villana murmuraba con otras de sus compañeras –Dicen que el irá con Lord Black Hat – abrió los ojos en sorpresa a lo que escuchaba.

  
-¿Qué? ¿Con él?- respondió otra.

  
-más respeto Alie, que privilegio el servir al señor de la oscuridad –

  
-¡Estás loca!, seguramente lo ha de querer para sacrificio, sólo mirarlo-

  
-Tienes razón Lord Black Hat escogería a alguien menos debilucho, esa bolsa de vómito no durará ni un día-

  
-Ni horas - comenzaron a reír todas las villanas, ganándose la mirada de odio proveniente del científico. Horas más tarde después de concluir la ceremonia habían sido llevados a un salón lujoso del villano supremo en el cual festejarían la graduación de los nuevos integrantes a la villanía, sin embargo algo afuera del salón ocurría.

  
-¿Por qué ocultaste esto?- mencionó tomándolo de la solapa de su traje de graduación y azotándolo contra la pared.

  
-C-cálmate Slug no es nada malo- Flug lo tomaba de la mano tratando de aflojar su agarre.

  
-¿Nada malo? ¡Te has dado cuenta que el maldito te matara!- lo miraba con rabia.

  
-S-slug m-me lastimas-

  
-¡Es un villano!- su amigo lo sujetó con fuerza y apartó sus manos de su traje, él había visto lo fuerte que era Flug pero esto era diferente.

  
-¿¡Olvidas que yo también soy un villano!?- ahora fue él quien lo azotó contra la pared – ¡Fue mi decisión servirle!-

  
-¡Mírate Flug! No sobrevivirás al demonio – fue callado por un golpe en la cara sólo eso basto para que ambos comenzaran a luchar entre forcejeos y golpes; los golpes cesaron cuando Flug cayó al suelo de espaldas.

  
-N-no tengo opción – se levantó limpiando el hilo de sangre que recorría su labio roto, su bolsa se había destruido en el forcejeo y sus goggles se habían posado en su cuello –Ya hace un tiempo que yo tome la decisión…-

  
-No entiendo- respiraba pesadamente.

  
-Yo…Le vendí mi alma a Lord Black Hat, le serviré hasta que yo muera…ese fue el trato – lo miró apenas unos segundo para recoger lo que quedaba de su bolsa y se retiró, abandonándolo en el patio del salón lleno de confusión y rabia, si eran amigos ¿Por qué se lo oculto? Esa fue la última vez que lo vio durante su adolescencia. Quien diría que irónica es la vida al conocer a su jefe y amante, quien era el hermano de Black Hat …White Hat y después de muchos años se reencontró nuevamente con su mejor amigo ya no como villano ..Si no como el héroe en el que se había transformado.

  
-Eres cobarde- le quitó la bolsa y lo tomó del rostro haciendo presión –y feo de cojones-

  
-L-lose...- el científico trataba de apartar la mano de su amigo

  
-Que patético – lo soltó.

  
-Yo también te extrañe…- era el sarcasmo en su voz mientras frotaba las parte de su rostro que habían sido lastimadas , su cabello no era corto como antes ahora era largo y sostenido en una coleta , sus cicatrices habían mejorado, había ojeras en sus ojos y su cara era roja por la vergüenza.

  
-Tiempo sin vernos viejo amigo...-

  
Aún recordaba el día en que confesó su amor por el villano, la discusión se levantó nuevamente de entre el olvido y ese odio que él tenía nación nuevamente ¿un villano como él, sin corazón ni alma podría tener sentimientos? Pero… a pesar de todo lo que le dijera solo gastaría sus palabras en vano, el científico estaba enamorado del villano así como el del héroe, él era una de las caras de la moneda. No perdería a su mejor amigo de nuevo.

  
-Tengo algo que decirte- se habían reunido en la gran sala de la mansión Black Hat; Flug estaba sentado en el sillón jugueteando con sus manos.-No sé cómo fue que paso… me he realizado estudios...he analizado mi sangre he incluso me he tomado ecografías –

  
-¿Ecografías?..... ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme Flug?-

  
-Hay...Algo en mi cuerpo un parásito….pero no es cualquier parásito, tiene forma de un embrión humano – Terminó por quitarse la bolsa y dejarla a un costado –parece que estoy “gestando” al primogénito de Black Hat -

  
-Es una broma ¿verdad?- trató de analizar el rostro de su amigo, a decir verdad no era típico de él hacer esta clase de bromas, pero su nerviosismo y su mirada lo delataban -¿¡Que fue lo que hiciste!?- se levantó mirándolo horrorizado, miró su vientre aun plano -¡Contesta!-

  
-Y-yo no lo hice f-fue un accidente...-

  
-Estas gestando un demonio…- tomo su chamarra –No me quedaré a ver cómo te devora por dentro –

  
-¡No es de esa forma! , es mitad humano ya alcanzado las 12 semanas dentro de mí –

  
-¿esperabas decirme esto cuando estuvieras a punto de dar a luz? No es ni la mitad de humano que somos nosotros –

  
-Si te he dicho esto es porque necesito de tu ayuda, tiene que ser un secreto entre tú y yo-

  
-Le haces honor a tu título…estás loco –

  
Después de aquella declaración Flug insistió durante días, solicitando su ayuda hasta por fin accedió a ayudar a su amigo; tomó pruebas he hizo diferentes estudios con la finalidad de obtener resultados más certeros sobre la criatura; al final del quinto mes habían acordado de hacer una cesárea por seguridad de Flug y el “bebé”.

  
-Es una niña – aclaro la imagen en la pantalla moviendo el traductor por el abdomen hinchado – sí que ha sido difícil, es tan necia como su padre – sonrió un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo; se había quedado sin palabras y ahora solo cubría su boca para no gritar por la emoción.

  
-Felicidades Flug es completamente sana-

  
¿En qué momento todo salió de sus manos? …… ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta que su amigo no sobreviviría? El odio tan grande que le tenía al villano por causarle todos estos daños a su amigo no era ni comparado con el odio que le tenía a ese ser, él sabía que lo estaba devorando por dentro y aun así no dijo nada se quedó en silencio , aceptando lo que el científico dijera.

  
-Slug acércate – lo dijo casi como un susurro.

  
-¿sucede algo?-

  
-Necesito tu mano- sonrió abriendo su bata, sus manos estaban llenas de hematomas por culpa de los constantes sueros que tenía que utilizar, cada vez era más débil y ya casi no estaba de pie por el cansancio. Tomó su mano y la dirigió a su vientre hinchado, respiro pesadamente al ver lo que su amigo trataba de hacer, por voluntad propia él nunca acercaba su mano al vientre de su amigo, siempre ha sido con motivos científicos y nada más.

  
-Flug, no creo que sea una buena idea – apenas terminó de hablar cuando su mano ya se posaba en el abdomen de su amigo moviéndola en dirección de los aleteos….

  
-Es muy activa hoy….ya he pensado en un nombre-

  
-¿Cuál es el nombre?- seguía posando su mano en el abdomen, sintiendo los movimientos ligeros y suaves ¿Merecía la pena perdonar a este ser? No era culpable aún, ni era consciente del daño que causaba. Si White Hat y él tuvieran un hijo ¿sería así de tortuoso?

  
-Alexia…..Quiero que se llame así- cubrió su risa – aunque Black Hat preferiría que tuviera un apodo o un número como 5.0.5-

  
Todo se trasformó en una habitación oscura, había llanto y súplicas, miraba en todas direcciones tratando de localizar de donde provenían esos ruidos pero todo era negro y sombrío. Había sentido miedo muchas veces durante su juventud, siempre a un paso de ser descubierto como héroe pero este miedo era distinto. Miró sus manos cubiertas de sangre; estaba vestido con el uniforme quirúrgico manchado de sangre.

  
-No...No,no, no, no, no- se repetía así mismo tratando de sacudir sus manos, las limpiaba contra la tela del uniforme sólo para ver más sangre en ellas, miró hacia el frente y sus ojos se abrieron.

  
-Y-yo hice todo lo que pude…te...te lo juro – camino hacia la silueta de su amigo su cara era llena de terror y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- ¡Flug lo siento!- lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo –probé con todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero tú...-miro a su amigo, la tela que cubría su abdomen estaba comenzando a mancharse de sangre; hilos de sangre caían por sus piernas y formaban un charco a sus pies.

  
-¡Lo siento Flug!- se arrodillo cubriendo sus oídos ante el ruido fuerte, cerró sus ojos para no seguir observando su recuerdo, estaba teniendo una pesadilla….Todo quedo en silencio y lo único que lo acompañaba eran los susurros de súplica que él decía. El llanto de un bebé lo distrajo y miró rápidamente. Su amigo estaba enfrente de él sonriendo cálidamente y cargando un bulto entre sus brazos.

  
-F…..Flug...- se levantó temblando –Lo siento tanto…- dejó que sus lágrimas salpicaran en sus mejillas; Flug no dijo nada solo sonreía haciéndolo sentir bien consigo mismo, estiró sus brazos y le entregó el bulto a su amigo……y por fin todo se había acabado.

  
-¿papi? ¡Papi! Despierta – podía escuchar a lo lejos una voz.

  
-¿Alexia?..- abrió los ojos cubriéndolo por la luz intensa que había.

  
-¡PAPI!-unos pequeños brazos envolvieron su abdomen; miró fijamente donde se encontraba, aún estaba alterado por aquel sueño, frotó sus ojos nuevamente tratando de recuperarse y se llevó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus rostro, miró nuevamente, estaba en su laboratorio. Se había quedado dormido en el escritorio. Nuevamente la presión en su abdomen lo hizo mirar. Una cabecita repleta de cabellos largos y ondulados se posaba ahora en sus piernas.

  
-Alexia es muy temprano ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?-su mano reposaba en cabellera de la niña.

  
-¡Son las 10 am! Mi tía Clemencia y 5.0.5 hicieron panqueques para el desayuno – acusó la niña alzando su rostro, mirándolo y limpiando sus lágrimas – ¿estabas teniendo otra pesadilla?-

  
-Sí – tomó sus pequeñas manitas entre las suyas –Ya ha pasado cariño- le dio un beso en la frente.

  
-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- se levantó estirándose y levantándola entre sus brazos.

  
-6.0.6 me dejó entrar- ella traía un vestido negro de manga corta con un la cara de un gato en medio del vestido. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Flug y tenía el color de piel al de su progenitor, aún era pequeña del tamaño normal para su edad (4 años) pero sumamente inteligente y hábil, era un prodigio de niña.

  
-Vamos a desayunar – levantó el sombrero que había tirado la niña al entrar y lo colocó en su pequeña cabeza.  
Era un día soleado y esplendido, las flores brillaban y se podía escuchar el cantar de las aves y el aletear de las mariposas, la primavera estaba cerca y algunas flores de época resaltaban entre toda las demás. Slug siempre amo el gran jardín de la mansión White Hat, lleno de vida y armonía, tan fresco y cálido que bien podría jurar que es el paraíso; él había decidió que haría algunos escritos en las mesas del jardín.

  
-White….- respiro estirándose mirando nuevamente a su pequeña jugar y reírse con las mariposas; tal vez podría ser su cansancio pero pudo ver una silueta bastante familiar, tallo sus ojos levantando su bolsa y mirando nuevamente -¿White?- el sombrerero blanco estaba jugando con la niña extendiendo su mano y dándole una rosa blanca; se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta donde estaba su hija.

  
-¡Alexia!- hizo saltar a la pequeña niña.

  
-¡Papi! Mira lo que me dio mi nuevo amigo- le entregó la rosa blanca en sus manos.

  
-¿Dónde está? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Quién era?- la sujetó de los hombros.

  
-Papi me lastimas – dijo asustada

  
-L-lo siento cariño…..es muy bonita pero ya te dije que no juegues con extraños- levantó la mirada buscando por todo el jardín.

  
-No era un desconocido, él dijo que era un viejo amigo tuyo-


	6. Oportunidad (tu decisión y la mía)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final alternativo (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Cats Dont Draw por dejarme escribir sobre su comic , realmente esto lo deje a la imaginación y no es nada oficial.  
> Ella es una gran inspiración para hacerme dibujar , cuando vi sus dibujos tan fantásticos me anime a hacer los míos , dije :oh cielos esta mujer es genial . Gracias enserio gracias

Las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra las enormes ventanas de la mansión, se escuchaba el estrepitoso ruido de los rayos chocar en el cielo; las épocas de lluvias habían llegado con grandes sorpresa, muchos villanos aprovecharían los desastres que la lluvia generaba para apoderarse de algunas ciudades vulnerables.  
Pero eso no le molestaba a los habitantes de la mansión Hat , 5.0.5 estaría tomando su siesta de las 6 , demencia estaría en la cámara de curación después de ser herida en su última misión (exitosa por cierto) y una chimenea encendida con el jazz de fondo hacían sonreír a un científico , ocupando el sillón principal de su jefe ; el demonio le había sugerido que se quedara en la gran sala mientras esperaban a sus invitados , dejándolo sentar en su sillón “especial” y colocando una manta sobre sus piernas , la bolsa y los guantes reposaban sobre la chimenea .  
El villano trataba de ser paciente ante esta reunión, camino por toda la mansión escuchando el eco de su antiguo tocadiscos, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados detrás de su espalda, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, había tomado una decisión que le costaría más que un castigo no, no solo a él, sino también a White por ser quien lo ayudaría con este plan. Camino hasta su oficina mirando a través del gran ventanal rojo ,la lluvia era intensa pero de cierto modo esto era lo que más apreciaba de la tierra; movió el brazo del antiguo tocadiscos y cerró los ojos escuchando el golpear de las gotas de lluvia contra el ventanal, estiro su mano y en ella apareció su bastón golpeo tres veces el suelo y apareció en un lugar sombrío adornado con llamas verdes y una escalera de piedra de lava , el olor a azufre y ceniza era potente pero a el villano eso no le molestaba , subió la escalera y al llegar al último peldaño en la punta de una piedra bien tallada se encontraba un cofre negro sellado con cadenas , lo levanto entre sus brazos y golpeo nuevamente tres veces ,reapareciendo esta vez en su oficina . El timbre de la entrada principal había sonado justo a tiempo, volteo sonriendo dejando ver todos sus dientes, había llegado el momento.  
Camino a la gran sala con la esperanza de encontrar a su amante aun en el sillón junto a la chimenea, pero en cambio solo estaba la manta doblada, frunció el ceño por la desobediencia de su científico. Se trasformó en niebla y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en la entrada principal.  
-¡FLUG!- grito tan fuerte como el ruido del rayo al chocar contra el pavimento  
-¡Je-jefecito!- el científico se apoyaba con dificultad sobre una de las pequeñas mesas de recibidor; Slug y White se quitaban sus abrigos y dejaba a un costado las sombrillas cuando ambos reaccionaron al grito del villano.  
-¿¡Que fue lo que te dije!?-  
-q-que no me levantara del sillón- dijo el científico bajando la mirada – ¡pero no podía dejarlos en la lluvia!-  
-¡Pudiste llamar a unos de tus tantos hat-bots! –  
-No venimos a discutir, agradezco tu hospitalidad Flug- beso la mano del científico  
-se te agradece todo Flug pero es verdad que no deberías esforzarte- Slug tomo el brazo del científico pasándolo encima de sus hombros –Estas a menos de una semana de dar a luz, no podemos arriesgarnos- caminaron hacia la gran sala  
El villano solo maldijo en voz baja, odiaba cuando White estaba de “lucido “con Flug, bien él sabía que ese tipo de atenciones le molestaba y aún seguía haciéndolo .Flug ocupo nuevamente su lugar, con ayuda Slug acomodando la manta nuevamente sobre sus piernas.  
-No hay que alargar más esto – ambos héroes tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones largos -¿Estas seguro?- menciono White  
-seguro de ¿Qué?- hablo Flug, pero solo miro al villano asentir –Aun no entiendo a qué se debe todo esto, me podrían explicar – el científico hablo con sinceridad ya que nadie le había contado el motivo de la reunión, todos ellos había estado hablando a espaldas de él y eso le molestaba, sin embargo dada a su débil condición apenas podía protestar lo suficiente.  
-Lord Black Hat encontró lo que podría ayudarnos a que la operación resulte exitosa- mencionó Slug  
-Es un antiguo ritual de “protección” si es que podríamos llamarle así – White cruzo las piernas y toco su mentón pensativo – pero es bastante peligroso-  
El villano no dijo nada solo camino al centro de la habitación chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer una mesa con un cofre encima.  
-Slug ha estado practicando el ritual con algunos libros antiguos, pero me temo que son solo copias omitiendo la fuerza del ritual – se levantó el héroe y camino a un lado del Villano –el verdadero libro está bajo nuestras narices - sonrío mientras ambos hermanos retiraban sus guantes y colocaban la mano izquierda sobre el cofre.  
-apertum est nobis- dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el cofre tronara y comenzara a soltar lentamente las cadenas que caían al suelo y se desvanecían en cenizas, Flug miraba sorprendido.  
-Este libro fue un obsequió- dijo White – La verdadera biblia negra o necronomicron para el mundo demoniaco –  
-No es un regalo….Es una mierda que nos ata a este mundo- dijo el villano levantando el libro-El idiota que nos lo dio, se quitó la vida –  
-Pensé que el que tenía en su oficina era el verdadero – dijo Flug asombrado por lo enorme que era el libro, la pasta estaba hecha de pieles unidas por costuras gruesas, con algunas piedras y huesos incrustados, realmente era elegante a la vista algo oscuro y tétrico pero valía la pena ver; había un cinturón cerrando el libro como si tratase de controlar a un animal.  
-Le aseguro mi querido Flug, que está viendo el verdadero libro- nuevamente tomo su lugar en el sillón a un costado de Slug  
-¿A qué se refiere con que los ata a este mundo?- dijo Slug mirando a ambos  
-Los humanos son los más grandes idiotas avariciosos de esta galaxia- Black Hat chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un sillón sentándose y acomodando el libro en sus piernas –siempre deseosos de obtener más aun sabiendo que el precio puede ser demasiado alto –  
-¿Pago un precio por obtener el libro?-  
-¡Claro que lo hizo!- rio el villano – el abrió el portal entre nuestro mundo y el suyo –  
-Era avaricioso, lleno de egocentrismo y un dictador nato por naturaleza – hablo White tomando una taza de té que uno de los Hat-bots ofreció.  
-El primer pago eran 900 almas , algo sumamente pequeño a comparación del verdadero precio- el villano acaricio la pasta del libro haciéndolo moverse un poco , Flug lo noto y parpadeo unas cuantas veces tratando de asimilarlo , posiblemente solo se había movido cuando el villano lo había tocado –Le di armas ,¡ejércitos enteros e hice que ganara la confianza del mundo!-  
-Pero al final pago el precio indicado para obtener lo que buscaba-  
-el Holocausto 11 000 000 almas pagadas –  
-Black le había dado todo….Pero…. no se conformó con el poder que ya tenía, cada vez quería obtener más y más hasta que…-  
-No pudo pagar el precio –sonrío el villano dejando ver todos sus dientes afilados – él quería al mundo entero bajos sus pies, los que se resistían pagaban con la vida y quienes se sumergían en su mandato de tiranía se ataban a una vida llena de lujos y desgracias –  
-Cuando obtienes la felicidad y la tranquilidad crees que lo tienes todo…. Él tenía una familia, un gobierno y un poder inimaginable-  
-El mejor villano de esos tiempos – alabo Black Hat – pero no puedes obtener la vida eterna-  
-Algo que Black y yo tenemos – Slug lo miro –Él quería la vida eterna, pero no quería pagar el precio, sabía que había alguien más en este mundo humano que seguiría vagando eternamente y él quería esa habilidad para seguir con su mandato-  
-Cartaphilus- dijo Slug  
-Así es mi querido científico-  
-Cuando el abrió el portal entre dos mundos, no fue capaz de cerrarlo, dejo que todos los seres del mal comenzaran a salir de sus escondrijos y la única forma de cerrarlo era convertirse en un “dios” –  
-Hizo que yo y Black nos separáramos, teníamos decisiones propias y podíamos movernos libremente entre este mundo y el otro….pero ni yo con todo mi poder pude cerrar el portal – menciono con tristeza el héroe  
-¿Cuál fue el precio a pagar?- interrumpió Flug -Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no obtuvo la vida eterna?-  
El villano frunció el ceño – pagaría con lo que más quería –  
-¿Su familia?- pregunto el científico  
-Jajajaja, ¿La familia? – el villano rio escandalosamente – Flug…tan imprudente con ese pensamiento, ¡Su propia alma! – se levantó abruptamente -¡Todo lo tendría por su propia alma!- arrojo el libro sobre la pequeña meza  
-Uno pensaría que tal hombre lleno de poder no le tendría miedo a vender sus propia alma , al final ya había obtenido más almas de las que necesitaba unas mas no causaría un problema …pero…-  
-White ofreció sus servicios y acorralo a lo que se había convertido en mi pequeño pasatiempo; siempre hay que leer las letras pequeñas Flug –Ambos científicos se miraron confundidos.  
-La presión fue tanta al verse acorralo contra la caída de su mandato, que se disparó en la cabeza…y su alma…bueno eso ya lo saben- concluyo White  
-La desgracia que ese portal dejo fue una ruptura entre ambos mundos que no podemos cerrar….pero si logramos mantener un equilibrio como lo hemos hecho hasta hora…no abra problema…- el villano retiro su gabardina  
-No lo entiendo…. ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con el bebé? ¿En que podría ayudarme a mí? –  
-Lord Black Hat y White trataran de sellar una parte del poder de tu hija dentro del mundo demoniaco , así cuando llegue el momento de la cirugía y su cuerpo se libere del tuyo no causa tantos daños , pero….– Se levantó Slug y White tomando el libro  
-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Flug acariciando su vientre con preocupación  
-Tu alma y la de ella se desprenderán por un momento del mundo físico, si no somos lo suficientemente fuertes…podrían no regresar – hablo el héroe  
El villano transformo sus manos en puños sin decir nada esquivando la mirada de su amante; Black Hat dudaba por primera vez en toda su vida, le inundaba de frustración y no sabía cómo combatirlo, esta vez no se trataba de un alma cualquiera….era la persona a la que amaba.  
-Slug se quedara aquí- dijo el villano – la energía de la mansión contendrá a los demonios que puedan liberarse durante el ritual, practicara en una de las habitaciones –  
Ambos héroes se miraron pero al final asintieron ante las palabras del villano, sabían que podía ser lo mejor y solo faltaba unos días para el alumbramiento de Flug, así habían acordado el plan.  
La noche había caído y los planes estaban en marcha, todos sabían lo que tendrían que hacer y con ello cada uno se retiró a sus respectivo lugares de descanso; aun el científico dudaba y tenía miedo ya que nunca había estado en un ritual que no fuera de sacrificio y lo peor de todo que el seria parte del ritual, aun es su habitación dentro de las cálidas cobijas no dejaba de temblar por el miedo, si algo salía mal jamás podría conocer a su hija.  
-¿Flug?- llamo Slug desde el otro lado de la puerta -¿Puedo pasar?-  
-Ham...Claro adelante – se inclinó un poco sobre las almohadas -¿Cómo sabias que aún estaba despierto?- miro al científico entrar  
-No es gran ciencia, sé que no acostumbras a dormir cuando algo te aqueja – se sentó a los pies de la cama –técnicamente desde el bachillerato – sonrió quitándose los lentes negros  
Flug sonrió al recordar las noches en las que no dejaba dormir a su amigo de cuarto con todos los problemas que cruzaban por su cabeza -¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me aqueja?-  
-Cuando estabas hablando con White, pude ver la preocupación en tus ojos –  
-Oh…maldición – se cubrió el rostro con las mantas – No puedo creer que a estas alturas siga siendo tan obvio-  
-¿te dijo algo White?-halo las cobijas dejando al descubierto el rostro del científico  
-Solo dijo que estaría bien…que aria todo lo posible por que estuviéramos bien -  
-….No miente Flug ....- acaricio las mantas que cubrían sus piernas – El dará lo mejor de sí , será un idiota amable pero es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees- El héroe de traje blanco no solo era fuerte , su inteligencia y habilidad en combate , todo ello combinado con su enorme bondad lo hizo el líder de los héroes .  
-Slug gracias….-  
-no hay de que, es hora de dormir – se levantó –necesitaras descansar, después de que ella nazca dudo que puedas conciliar el sueño – ambos rieron en voz baja  
………………………………………………  
-He leído una sola vez el ritual original…y tú sabes lo que paso aquella vez- el sombrerero blanco poso su mano sobre su ojo cubierto por el monóculo – Slug casi pierde su mano izquierda, fue una suerte que estuviera cerca para quitarle el libro de las manos –  
Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la oficina de la mansión Hat, discutiendo los planes para el ritual una vez que habían conseguido a los habitantes de la mansión dormidos; Black Hat sabía lo peligroso que sería hacer el ritual en su propia mansión y aun que no le agradaba la idea, necesitaría de toda la ayuda que pudiera brindarle White Hat para lograrlo.  
-Si es muy poderosa…podrías perder tu forma física – White miraba a su hermano pasear de un lado a otro.  
-Si eso pasa tú también quedaras atrapado, si pierdo mi forma física no podrás controlarme – el villano cruzo sus brazos detrás de la espalda mirando a su hermano.  
-Esta vez no trataremos de cerrar el portal, pero si Eris tenía razón puede que ella termine en un futuro quitándote tu trono – cubrió su risa tratando de liberar un poco de estrés.  
-Sera mejor que eso...-  
-Espera…… ¿Qué?- White ¿había escuchado bien? –Black…acaso...-  
-Sera mejor de lo que yo fui y seré…será inteligente como Flug incluso espero que hederé su habilidad con las armas y será poderosa, majestuosa heredando mi sangre y mi poder –el villano tomo lugar en su gran sillón.  
-No imaginaba que esta noche estaríamos hablando de esto- poso sus manos sobre las piernas- Quien lo diría , el poderoso Black Hat esperando con ansias la llegada de su heredero al trono –White no lo estaba provocando pero quería escucharlo salir de su propia boca del villano .  
Nunca en toda su existencia vio o escucho algo similar de su hermano, la muerte y la desgracias siempre llevados de la misma mano por el villano, creando un imperio de maldad a su alrededor y ahora….esto.  
-White ocurrió algo conmigo- respiro pesadamente interrumpiéndolo – estoy enamorado de Flug- el silencio los invadió por un momento, su hermano abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que escaparían de las cuencas de sus ojos, su boca formaba un gran “O”  
-Oh...Blacky….- dijo alegremente  
-No me pongas apodos ridículos – gruño, toco su sien – es por ello que no podemos fallar en este ritual-  
-Este podría ser tu primera y última oportunidad Black…salvar a Flug y tu bebé-  
..........……………………………………  
Dos días trascurrieron, en los cuales la pareja de héroes y el villano se encerraban en una habitación alejada de todas las demás, la más profunda y oscura; de vez en cuando la mansión se sacudía y temblaba bajo los pies del científico, esperando a todos para obtener una respuesta a sus preguntas . El miedo lo invadía pero no dejaría que eso lo detuviera.  
El quinto día llego, las 8:15pm se marcaban en viejo reloj de sala haciendo eco, mientras Black Hat y Whie Hat esperaban una respuesta de Slug.  
-A llegado antes de lo esperado…-menciono White  
-Hemos encontrado la manera de llegar hasta el portal sin perder nada, no podemos dar vuelta atrás – dijo Black hat  
Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas abrirse de una en una, hasta escuchar las pisadas del Héroe bajar por las escaleras y llegar hasta la sala.  
El villano lo miro frunciendo su ceño y tomándolo del hombro -¿está bien?- pregunto  
-Me temo que Flug ha comenzado con labor de parto, sus contracciones apenas comienzan – miro al villano quien apretaba con fuerza su hombro – tenemos tiempo suficiente para comenzar el ritual, tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio-  
-Yo me encargo de eso, los veré ahí – el villano se esfumo, apareciendo en la puerta de Flug.  
-¿Quieres más mantas? – escucho la chillona voz de Demencia  
-No Dem, estoy bien – entro el villano mirándolos ambos  
-¡Amorcito!- grito la chicha corriendo a sus brazos y siendo esquivada por el villano  
-¡Se supone que tendrías que estar descansado!- grito  
-No creo que sea un buen momento para gritar Black- Flug acariciaba su vientre cubierto por las mantas –yo le pedí a Demencia y 5.0.5 que se quedaran conmigo – el oso entro con una bandeja de agua y un trapo.  
-Te llevare al laboratorio – el villano se acercó siendo detenido a unos pasos por Flug  
-Quisiera hablar con ellos antes –  
-¡Maldita sea Flug!- miro los ojos se suplica de su pareja -5 minutos, es todo – se dio la vuelta sentándose en la pequeña silla del escritorio de Flug  
-Demencia, 5.0.5, pueden venir un momento –ambos se miraron confundidos pero al final se acercaron siendo el oso quien estuviera más cerca del científico.  
-5.0.5 mi más perfecta creación, mi mejor experimento, mi hijo…estaré un tiempo fuera ¿de acuerdo? No sé cuándo regresare pero…No puedo llevarte conmigo, si todo sale bien te veré en unos días –le dio un tierno beso en la frente acariciando su trompa –ten por seguro que siempre te amé 5.0.5-  
-Nerd ¿Por qué te vas? Pensé que te quedarías aquí hasta que el bebé estuviera en casa-  
-Demencia are todo lo que pueda para estar aquí cuando ella llegue -hizo una seña para que ella se acercara – Dem, es un lástima que no pudiera cepillar tu cabello una última vez antes de irme, pero quiero que seas lo más comportada posible y ayudes a 5.0.5 con los deberes, oh al menos no rompas más cosas –bajo su gorro cubriendo sus ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.  
-¡oyes!- grito la chica lagarto  
-Me lo debías lagartija-  
-Me vengare bolsa de torta – ambos rieron, hasta que Flug indico que estaba listo  
Black hat comprendía ahora lo que el científico estaba haciendo, la muerte no sería algo fácil de tratar con sus secuaces, tenían el razonamiento de un niño, solo estaba tratando de hacerlos a la idea de su falta de presencia en la mansión, él estaba preparado por si esto fallaba. Termino por levantarlo y llevarlo en sus brazos estilo princesa.  
-Black Hat... ¿Podrías caminar hasta el laboratorio?- menciono Flug en sus brazos  
-No, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, el ritual tiene que ser antes de la operación-  
-Por favor señor….quisiera ver una vez más la mansión -  
El demonio respiro pesadamente tratando de controlar sus impulsos y su miedo , tratando de ser fuerte y no mostrar ninguna debilidad , cumplió con la petición de su amado ; en ningún momento se quejó , tampoco hizo ruido hasta que llegaron al laboratorio.  
-Gracias Black Hat-oculto su cara en el cuello del villano –gracias por todo…- el villano se tensó ante las palabras del científico.  
-Todo listo – anuncio Slug ante la llegada del villano –Ayudare a Flug a cambiarse tenemos unas horas –  
-Tenemos que tener fe, Black- White poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano  
-No soy un maldito religioso White, tenemos que ser fuertes –  
Unos minutos más tarde Flug se encontraba en la mesa de operaciones con solo su vientre expuesto.  
-¿Estas cómodo?- el héroe daba los últimos toques  
-Slug gracias por todo –  
-No es una despedida Flug- le dio una sonrisa.  
Slug era el único que vestía de forma diferente con su uniforme quirúrgico; White y Black usaban las mismas prendas solo que habían abandonado sus gabardinas.  
-Estamos listos – ambos hermanos colocaron su manos izquierda sobre el vientre de Flug  
\- Adjuro te per potentiam mihi aperire ad me, et da fortitudinem tuam, et sanitatem praesidio- pronunciaron los tres, mientras Slug abría el libro.  
Todo comenzó a brillar en un tono verde y algunas cosas comenzaron a caer de los anaqueles, Flug miro todo lo que podía, sus ojos viajaban a través del cuarto del laboratorio, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Black Hat; Hera sorprendente ver este tipo de poder, la naturaleza del ritual estaba comenzando.  
Un gran circulo con diferentes escrituras y una enorme estrella apareció debajo de todos ellos, saliendo unas cadenas y atando a ambos demonios, el sonido de las cadenas hizo eco cuando los ataron con grilletes al cuello y muñecas tirando de ellos.  
\- ¡Nunc ergo mihi! – ambos hermanos gritaron mientras las cadenas se tornaban de negro y blanco  
-Slug –llamo Flug asustado al ver a Black Hat paralizarse ante las cadenas  
-Es normal Flug, necesitamos concentrarnos ellos estarán bien- se escuchaba la preocupación en su voz  
-Slug no me estoy sintiendo muy bien-  
-¿Qué es?-  
-Slug…creo que...- la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas  
-¡Flug!- fue lo último que escucho  
Solo basto con parpadear una vez para aparecer en otro lugar; era oscuro lleno ruidos extraños que chocaban contra sí, lastimando sus oídos, se sentía mareado y confundido.  
-¿Slug?- trato de gritar pero algo comenzó a halarlo hacia atrás  
-eres tu – muchas voces se escuchaban murmurando –es ella- la masa negra tomaba forma de manos que se deslizaban a su vientre envolviéndolo.  
-¡Aléjense!- trato de apartarlas pero solo fue sostenido de los brazos que comenzaban a halar con más fuerza, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era parte esto del ritual? ¿Acaso estos seres querían sus almas?  
-¡Black Hat!- como si hubiera dicho una palabra secreta, la niebla espesa se desvaneció; se sentía pesado y el aire había cambiado, el ruido de cadenas lo distrajo, trato de enfocar su visión ante lo que había a un costado de él.  
-¿Black Hat?- toco su vientre de forma protectora caminando lentamente ante la masa oscura que estaba encadenada, había grandes grilletes en su cuello y manos atándolo con un gran símbolo debajo de él. Un ruido diferente lo distrajo antes de llegar a donde la masa negra, esta era diferente, bastante luminosa y blanca.  
-¡White!- el mantenía su forma semihumana dejando ver pequeñas garras en sus manos y alas de cristal que salían de su espalda, luchando contra el grillete en su cuello que lo halaba con fuerza hacia el suelo. Nuevamente miro a un costado y la masa comenzaba a tomar forma, Black Hat mostraba sus colmillos dejando escurrir una sustancia verde de su boca, jalaba con fuerza los grilletes en sus muñecas mientras luchaba por mantener su forma.  
Un dolor terrible lo invadió doblándose y cayendo de rodillas, no era su vientre, pero su pecho quemaba, Si Slug tenía todo bajo control, ellos no fallarían. El villano comenzó nuevamente a perder su forma, la masa negra había regresado y comenzaba a llenar el metal de las cadenas con su espesor negro, goteando de ellas y ensuciando el brillo de White haciéndolo caer.  
Flug tenía miedo, si esto fallaba, morirá él y su hija…tenía que actuar de alguna manera; Si Black Hat era quien estaba tirando a White tenía que equilibrar las cosas, trato de llegar hasta Black Hat y tocarlo pero tan pronto su mano roso las cadenas termino con una herida en su mano.  
-¡Black Hat, reacciona!- todo cambio nuevamente, la niebla oscura y espesa había regresado tomando las cadenas de White y jalándolo con fuerza  
Flug fue tomado por la niebla, sujetándolo con fuerza y creando grilletes en sus manos y piernas; apenas podía moverse y las cadenas presionaban con fuerza sobre su garganta “no te desmayes” una voz femenina llamo su atención, no sabía de dónde provenía pero sonaba familiar.  
Dejo escapar un grito cuando su pecho comenzó nuevamente a arder, esta vez con sus manos atadas apenas si podía moverse, sentía que sus pulmones escaparían pero algo salió de su pecho, una línea verde.  
-¿Pero qué?- la línea se separó en dos sujetando ambas cadenas, haciendo que el villano regresara a su forma, unas alas salieron de la espalda del villano muy contrarias a las del héroe, eran las alas de un demonio…”Ellos tienen tu alama ahora”  
-¡¿Quién eres?!- trato de jalar las cadenas  
“yo soy Eris Morn”  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-  
“Lord Black Hat a pesar de ser un demonio le cuesta trabajo, entrar al mundo demoniaco, es su mundo y el tomara su forma natural; sin embargo White Hat es lo contrario a el “  
-M-me duele mucho el pecho- algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos  
“Tranquilo están sellando el poder tu hija “  
-¿Por qué estás aquí?-  
“Tenemos que equilibrar la balanza y tú estabas a punto de morir “  
Estaba asustado no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, todo estaba girando de nuevo haciéndolo sentir enfermo; estaba muriendo y no lo sabía, poda haberse quedado atrapado por siempre aquí, con su hija.  
-Sálvala por favor- suplico dejando caer sus lagrimas  
“Ambos están condenados a sufrir durante mucho tiempo, esquivaran la muerte muchas veces y hoy es una de ellas “  
-No importa recorrer ese camino, lo he recorrido con Lord Black Hat y podre recorrerlo con ella-  
Una luz verde comenzó a brillar en su muñeca, era la pulsera que le había dado la villana como protección. Sus parpados eran pesados apenas podía enfocar a ambos hermanos.  
“Todo está bien….Ella es hermosa”

…………………………………..  
-¿Flug?- podía escuchar la voz de Slug haciendo eco en su cabeza, abrió lentamente los ojos.  
-¿Slug?-  
-Bienvenido amigo- sonrió el héroe  
Giro su cabeza tratando de recuperarse y encontrar a su amante, él se encontraba mirándolo, respirando pesadamente, mientras las gotas de sudor se resbalaban de su rostro, donde se había posado las cadenas había grandes marcas aun liberando un poco de humo por la piel quemada.  
-¡White!- escucho caer al héroe  
-E-estaré bien – sonrió cálidamente –Necesito que te concentres en Flug ahora-  
El científico asintió ayudando al héroe a levantarse  
-Nuestras heridas podrán esperar-  
-Black Hat…. ¿Ella?-  
-Su poder esta sellado – las rodillas del villano fallaron, cuando fue detenido White.  
-Necesitamos salir, Slug comenzara con la operación  
-No me iré-  
-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Black, no puedes estar aquí- se apartó de White.  
-Quiero mirar- ambos héroes miraron la reacción del villano.  
Ellos habían acordado que durante la cirugía, White y Black esperarían afuera del laboratorio y si algo llegara a complicarse….bueno todos sabían la respuesta.  
-Por favor Slug, quiero que él esté presente- término por hablar Flug, aun temblaba y las gotas perladas de sudor bajan de su frente. Era claro que tenía miedo, trataba de disimularlo durante estos meses, pero el día había llegado más rápido de lo que pudo asimilar lo arriesgado que sería la cirugía.  
-Se quedara sentado ahí – señalo una parte del laboratorio – No quiero que interfiera-  
Black Hat frunció el ceño, aun no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran órdenes y menos viniendo de un Héroe; pero era el único que podría ayudar a Flug y a su…hija.  
Al final el único que había abandonado la habitación era White; el villano había tomado su lugar en un banquillo de metal, mientras sus heridas sanaban.  
-Son las 3 am, comenzare con la cirugía- anuncio el científico  
El observo la primera incisión en la piel de su amante, cerrando los puños con fuerza, quien diría que en algún momento de su vida con él, desearía abrir sus entrañas y tomar su sangre. Pero tenía que dejarse engañar…dejarse manipular por un humano; siempre había visto a Flug como un científico torpe e inútil con algunas de sus creaciones, pero era sumamente inteligente, jugando las cartas a su favor en todo momento.  
Estaba consciente de que el siendo un villano podría matarlo en el momento que él quiera, sin embargo lo sedujo…. Con su maldad, con su cuerpo y esas hermosas piedras preciosas que tiene por ojos… ¿En qué momento había sido el parte del juego? …. ¿En qué momento se dejó engañar, pensando que podría tener sentimientos humanos?  
El científico lo conocía perfectamente, el sabia cuando sucumbía ante la desesperación de tenerlo entre sus manos , marcando cada parte de su cuerpo , haciéndole saber al mundo que le pertenecía que sería suyo y de nadie más ,mordiendo y saboreando la esencia del científico .  
Estaba desesperado…él lo había visto perder su paciencia, su forma humana, el sabia cuando necesitaba una caricia o un encuentro sexual. Él es licor que lo embriaga, que le hace perder la cordura y que es adicto al sabor tan dulce de sus labios….Esta enamorado…pero no le importa probar el veneno que es aquel sentimiento, él es inmortal.  
El ruido del escalpelo chocar contra la bandeja de metal lo distrajo, el monitor de signos vitales parecía normal y pese haber mucha sangre Flug se mantenía consciente. ¿Qué estaría pensando el científico?  
Miro a Slug meter su mano dentro del vientre hinchado de su amante, forcejeando un poco y sacando con delicadeza al pequeño bulto, comenzó a limpiarlo rápidamente, mientras las pequeñas manitas se abrían y cerraban por primera vez; el llanto del bebé se hizo presente en la habitación, siendo tan fuerte y lleno de energía. Todo su mundo se detuvo cuando escucho llorar a su hija por primera vez; se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero Slug ya le había entregado al Hat-bot el bebé.  
Los ojos de Flug buscaron el origen del ruido con desesperación, dejando escapar lágrimas, mordiendo su labio inferior, esperando a verla.  
-Gracias Slug…- Flug comenzó a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño, dejando salir su frustración y su miedo en cada lágrima.  
El no dejaba de observar los ojos de su amante, esas dos grandes piedras presionas que tenía por ojos.....  
El olor a sangre aún era presente en la habitación, el hat-bot la acerco a al rostro de Flug, que aún seguía llorando, no dejaba de sonreír, era la sonrisa más amplia que hubiera visto el villano en su amante .Algo dentro de él se retorció y un sentimiento cálido lo inundo por primera vez.  
-¿Quieres cargarla?- pregunto Slug  
El villano lo miro con el ceño fruncido  
-No -  
-Ella es hermosa...- hablo Flug rosando su nariz contra una de las mejillas del bebé, apenas podía distinguir lo que había en el grueso bulto de mantas  
-Es tu hija - Hizo un gesto el científico al hat-bot mientras seguía suturando, el hat-bot se apartó de Flug para entregarle directamente el bebé al villano  
Él se quedó inmóvil observando las pequeñas manos luchando con las mantas, aun había un poco de sangre en ellas, así que tomo la manta y limpio la sangre de sus pequeños dedos.  
-Black Hat...- susurro Flug mirándolo con preocupación  
Él fue muy egoísta aunque eso no le sorprendía de hecho nunca pensó en sostener a su hija , nunca pensó tener que cuidarla o siquiera mirarla , ese trabajo se lo dejaría a Flug como lo hizo con 5.0.5 después de todo había sido un experimento que Flug había decidido concluir , pero ahora muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza , desde la primera vez que supo de su existencia tenía miedo y la idea de que algo con su ADN creciera dentro de Flug le aterraba ; jamás había presenciado tal reacción en el cuerpo humano y saber que sería dentro del cuerpo de su amante , lo lleno siempre de dudas y oportunidades para matar a aquella criatura .  
Siempre lleno de una inmensa duda sobre mas adelante con la condición de Flug , siempre en sus pensamientos fue primero su amante y si en algún momento llegaba a pensar en su primogénito , era mínima y sin importancia , siempre aterrizando con la idea de que podría morir antes del nacimiento oh incluso después .  
Pero ahora todos sus pensamientos se acomodaron, jamás se vio a si mismo siendo llamado padre; él más grande villano de todo el universo y de tener un descendiente era pintar un blanco de tiro en su espalda.  
El gran Black Hat con emociones humanas, con un amante y con un hijo...claro el solo había firmado su sentencia.  
-Black...- llamo nuevamente Flug  
Él no lo miro, solo comenzó a quitar las mantas del rostro de la criatura; el pequeño rostro del bebé lo dejo atónito, aun lloraba con fuerza cerrando sus manitas en pequeños puños y retorciéndose un poco entre las mantas, Aun así era tan pequeña que el villano solo la sostenía con una mano; limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas regordetas del bebé ganados una mirada.  
-Ella....tiene tus ojos - dijo casi en un susurro  
El bebé dejo de llorar mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes; Black Hat no dejaba de encontrar cada detalle de su hija hermoso, la creación más perfecta en el universo entre él y Flug; su vista bajo cuando sintió la pequeña manita de su hija envolverse en su dedo índice.  
-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Slug mirándolo  
El villano no contesto de inmediato, haciendo a ambos científicos preocuparse; estaba sumergido en la belleza de esa pequeña criatura en sus manos, tener el poder de crear algo y darle vida era algo que no estaba en su poder…siempre matando y llevando la desgracia consigo mismo.  
-Si –  
Cundo el temor había pasado y la herida estaba suturada, Flug había sido colocado en una nueva camilla, pasaría unos día hay hasta que se recupera lo suficiente para poder regresar a su habitación, aunque era claro que el villano lo quería con él en cada momento.  
-He tomado unas radiografías y el tejido que rodeaba al saco, se extendió a tus órganos – menciono Slug  
– por increíble que suene esto – rascó su nuca - el tejido está ayudando a sanar la herida más rápido , es como cuando White o Black Hat se dañan , su piel sana sola ,tendré que hacer más estudios para comprobar el daño que pudo causar el tejido-  
-¿Ella estará bien?- Flug trato de incorporarse pero le fue imposible  
-Su poder estará sellado en mí y Black, hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad- entro el héroe mirando a su hermano que aun sostenía al bebé  
-Felicidades Flug, me parece que un no tendré el placer de conocer a mi sobrina- sonrió  
-Necesito un cigarrillo- empujo Slug al héroe  
-¡E-espera yo quiero verla! - ambos héroes habían salido de la habitación  
Flug giro su cabeza en dirección del villano; aun seguía sosteniéndola, desde el momento en el que el cargo, no se separó de ella en ningún momento, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción del villano.  
-Flug….estoy enamorado de ti- lo miro  
-B-black hat yo-  
-Esto que escuchaste, no lo diré de nuevo, pero quiero ser firme con lo que siento –  
Flug sonrió cuando vio el rubor en cara del villano, estaba feliz y su corazón quería escapar de su pecho aun que las lágrimas llegaron primero.  
.........…………………………………  
-Sabes que no me gusta que fumes –  
-Necesito esto- trato de controlar el temblor en sus manos  
-Pensé que moriría…fue un milagro que este aquí-tomo una gran bocanada de humo y la dejo fluir  
-Eres hábil con tus manos Slug, yo confié en ti –  
-Es completamente sana, deberías verla – se dejó caer en uno de los sillones  
-¿Cómo podre si quiera tocarla? Si mi hermano no la suelta – rio un poco  
-Parece un sueño White…no creo que esto sea real, solo mira esto, estamos en la casa de un villano y acabo de atener el nacimiento de su primogénito-  
El héroe tomo lugar a un costado su científico mirándolo fumar  
-¿Qué?- tomo el cenicero  
-Es real Slug…ella está viva...- retiro su guante – esta marca indica que ella está viva, que es real –  
-¿Qué es eso? –  
-Es la cadena que mantiene su poder sellado, si algo llegara a pasar el sello en nuestras manos se rompería –  
-No sucederá-  
-Sera mejor que hable con Black, no te muevas de aquí-  
-Ten por seguro que mi trasero y yo no iremos a ninguna parte –  
White camino hasta el laboratorio, bajo las mangas de su camisa, para ocultar las marcas que habían sido dejadas en su piel por el ritual. Tendrían que pensar a futuro en las posibles consecuencias que traería su sobrina.  
-¿Puedo entrar?- toco la puerta de metal, pero no hubo respuesta  
Entro abriendo con cuidado la puerta y quedo conmovido al ver la escena al entrar; Black Hat se encontraba dormido a un costado de Flug, mientras el científico sostenía en sus brazos a su hija que también estaba dormida, todos estaban descansando.  
Se acercó un poco para poder contemplar al pequeño ser; tan preciosa y hermosa, pequeña y frágil pero poderosa… algo divino de contemplar. No hizo más ruido salió dejando a la nueva familia descansar.  
Cuando llego a la sala Slug estaba dormitando en el sillón, aun sostenía en sus dedos un cigarro ¿Cuántos había fumado?  
-Slug no es bueno dormir con el cigarro prendido- lo retiro colocándolo en el cenicero  
-¿Tuviste suerte?-  
-No, están descansando y tú también deberías hacerlo- retomo su lugar con su científico, este resbalo colocando su cabeza en el hombro de White.  
Sonrió por la acción de su científico, estaba tan cansado que no podía protestar; algo cruzo por su cabeza, llenándolo de intriga y una gran emoción, si su hermano fue capaz de engendrar, él también podría hacerlo.  
-Slug...-  
-¿Hhmm?-  
-Me gustaría tener un bebé contigo- sonrió  
-¡¿Qué?!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no les voy a mentir , estaba hundida en mi estúpida depresión no me hallaba en ningún lugar y todo el tiempo dormía. Estaba apunto de perder mi trabajo y mi escuela ,fue horrible ...pero conocer a @ComoElColorDeLaTinta y @Cats Dont Draw me alivio en muchos sentidos . Me anime a escribir nuevamente y aun que tengo horribles faltas de ortografía (°v°)7 me inspiraron a terminar este fanfic .  
> ¡Por supuesto! ustedes también como lectores me ayudaron MUCHISIMO , el saber que alguien le interesaba o le gustaba lo que escribía me animo a continuar , es muy bonito saber que alguien hay afuera lee lo que tu escribes ..sea lo que sea .  
> Un enorme abrazo a todos ~  
> gracias <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry un montón de faltas de ortografía dejo aquí los enlaces de algunas imágenes que ocupe para inspirarme en la batalla  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/434808539019544409/  
> https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/516365913517415872/


End file.
